


Fame Can Kill

by Digdeepenough



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Domestic Violence, Drama, Fame, Gerard is kinda slutty, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Paparazzi, Sexual Content, UFC, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's the boyfriend of, M.<br/>-SHADOWS, the worlds most notorious UFC fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winner winner sex for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another one for you guys. It's a bit of an early present ;) 16 chapters long and it'll all be up before Christmas.
> 
> Oh and as for the M/G picture xD that's my doing... Damn you boredom!

He lives in the moment of his boyfriends fame and success, but he still gets startled every time he sees his own face on magazine covers and celebrity gossip shows on TV.

He's accused of being many things he's not and yet, no one buys it. In America and all around the world he's Gerard Way, the guy who's dating M-Shadows, the most famous undefeatable UFC fighter of this time. 

They've been dating on and off (mainly on) for a good five years now and when something 'tragic' happens the press is right there to put Gerard's (paparazzi) photo on the cover of People magazine with some cheesy headline. He doesn't do much to get the attention; he just walks by M's side with their fingers laced together and keep his head down and tries to avoid cameras.

M tells him not to worry about the press, but how can he not? It's too stressful and when they put his private life on a TV screen he feels violated and disgusted. People shouldn't have to worry about him just because he's dating M. If it's because they're gay, then they should just fuck off, because they're not the only gay celebrity couple around. 

It's usually around downtown where M does his fights. Gerard gets to go with him to cheer on his boyfriend, but like he needs to be cheered on; he wins every fight. Every single fight and people love it, they eat it up and that only makes M more famous.

The mixed martial arts fighter is also known for his music too; his band Avenged Sevenfold. Gerard's not so keen on its image, especially when they have skanky women parading around them. He's not one to encourage his boyfriends 'bi-curious' side, and he definitely doesn't want some hardly dressed hussy grinding up on his man either; he likes the music none-the-less, though.

The one thing the press eats up the most is Gerard's routine of breaking up with M when things get a little over hand. But they break up because of the drama the press creates, the lies, the abandonment in M's giant house while he goes out of the country for fights; he starts to miss M and he even worries about what his boyfriends doing when he's not around. They've got some serious trust issues, but at least they know they have that to work on that.

He's starting to get use to being with M's friends, though. They come over to keep him company and watch M's fight on the large plasma screen TV. They have fun and when M gets home Gerard starts to miss M's band mates.

In the press Gerard's also a whore, too, because he hangs out with M's friends. The press has created a lie about how he's a cheating slut who sleeps with the other band mates of A7X and it's not true. He doesn't sleep with M's friends, but sometimes M finds it hard to believe because every time he goes to look at a magazine it has a photo of Gerard holding Synyster's hand or kissing Zacky on the cheek, but that's just friendly shit. He'd never cheat on him. Ever...

Well...

M's seated in front of his dressing room vanity table and Gerard's on the couch behind him. M can see his boyfriend skimming through a magazine and he's flipping through the pages frantically, leaning in and squinting, trying to look at the photos of himself closely—looking to see what they photoshopped in his hand this time.

"I don't know how they did it, but my middle finger's up... I was actually waving." Gerard says and M laughs a little. "I'm surprised they didn't put a gun in my hand."

"Yeah, because you're the type to walk around holding a gun and shit." M cackles and Gerard looks up from the magazine and shoots his boyfriend a dirty glare. "It's true, babe."

"What are you implying? Not everyone can be a tough ass like you, Matt." Gerard's gaze goes back down to the magazine on his lap. "I've seen you do better moves in the ring than in bed."

"Ouch..." M hisses playfully, looking back at Gerard. "That's something you keep to yourself, little girl."

Gerard's getting up from his seat and walking in front of M, dropping down on his lap. "What'll happen if I don't." He whispers closely against the other mans mouth. 

"I'll wrestle you." He laughs, circling his thick arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Is that a promise?" Gerard pulls back slightly and lets his hand fall on top of M's shoulders. "Because you know I like it when you dominate me."

The people around them are pretending to not pay attention and Gerard sees M's stylist smirk; his eyes lowering a little.

"Can you guys give us some privacy?" M tips his head back and at the same time Gerard grinds his ass down against his apparent bulge. "It'll be a few minutes." He groans audibly

"But of course..." Paul, M's stylist, raises his brows and then winks. "Have fun." Everyone is gathering out the room and when the door shuts closed, Gerard's grabbing M's chin and turning their faces together so that their lips are being pressed against one another's.

M's first to push Gerard up and turn him to face the mirror. "Bend over." He groans, working down his shorts, as he spits down onto the palm of his hand and coats his cock with it.

They fuck harsh and fast and when they come Gerard slumps forward on the table while M's pulling out, wiping his come on a piece of napkin nearby.

"That was good..." Gerard giggles standing up right to adjusts his jeans as M peels off of him and starts to tuck his flaccid cock back into his fighting shorts. "I'm gonna' miss that when you leave to Japan."

"S'cool..." M groans, "You can get Synyster to fuck you."

Gerard can tell he's joking, but he still feels confused about why he would say Synyster's name. "True." He plays along and M sighs, running his fingers through Gerard's hair. 

"I love you." He pecks the smaller man hard on the lips and Gerard smiles against it. "You know that."

"Yeah, I do... I love you too, you stud."

"Good."

* * *

M wins the fight easily that night. He always does his best after he fucks Gerard. It slowly started becoming a routine... It's not something they do for _every_ fight, but Gerard thinks it's better to do that then to have M do steroids. At least fucking isn't illegal or something M can get disqualified for.

Gerard holds M's hand when they walk out the arena and ESPN is following them, asking M questions.

"Gregory Dickson wasn't an easy opponent, but I win because I keep focus. I can tell he was a little troubled. Gottah keep your head in the game, bro. Not in the world." He points to the camera (talking to Dickson) and Gerard leans into M's chest, slithering his arm around his boyfriend's hip as M wraps his arm over Gerard's shoulder.

"You two going off to a romantic dinner tonight?" A man asks and Gerard giggles when M nods. 

"Gotta treat my man to something good. Victory dinners are the best... Especially with what I get in return." The paparazzi and reporters laugh and they start approaching the limo. "Get in, babe... I'm gonna talk for a bit." M's pulling the door open for his boyfriend and watches as he hops in.

"Don't take too long, baby." Gerard says and M nods, shutting the door closed.

"Question." A woman raises her hand. "Since this defeat was easily won... Do you think you'll have no problem facing Japanese fighter, Benjiro Kudo?"

"Well, I never go into a fight thinking I'm gonna win, because you never know." M shrugs, leaning against the limo. "I mean... I'm not gonna be on top forever, right? The millions of dollars isn't what keeps me winning either. It's my boyfriend. I want him to live good."

People around nod and the flashing camera lights are growing brighter. "What about his recent affair with UFC fighter Johnny Christ?"

"False." M shakes his head. "Johnny's my friend and he's also in A7X." It gets a little quiet and M turns around and presses his face against the limo to wave at Gerard. 

"Question." Someone calls out and M turns around. "Is there going to be a wedding? Are you two ever planning on getting married any time soon—Now that it's legal every where in the United States."

"Hm..." M hums and rubs his chin. "Y'know... I don't know. Probably. We'll see." He nods a little and more questions come pouring out once they notice M's in an decent mood to answer every question with a real answer besides 'no comment'. Which is Gerard's favorite reply.

"Is Gerard Way going to be going with you to Japan? Or will he be here in LA?" 

"He's staying in Cali. He's not too fond of airplanes... Or boats, or anything that requires him being taken somewhere far away, but that's cool. I call him so he's got nothin' to worry about. It'd be cool for him to come for a change. He will eventually... When he feels like it." M shrugs, picking at his finger nails.

They ask more questions about himself and Gerard and he answers most of them if they weren't too personal. 

Gerard knocks on the window when he gets tired of waiting and M tells them all goodbye and goodnight and they back away as M climbs in. Gerard's ducking his head to avoid the flash of the cameras and before M closes the door someone shouts, 'KISS HIM!' and M does it; he grabs Gerard's face and presses a kiss against his mouth. The camera flashes blind them and M closes the door after he pulls his lips away from Gerard's.


	2. Japan

Gerard's helping M pack some of his things up and when they get to the last suitcase M grabs Gerard's hand and kisses his knuckles. "What?" Gerard smiles, pulling away gently. 

"I want you to go with me... To Japan." M circles his arms around Gerard's waist from behind. "I'm gonna' miss you so much."

"Well, this isn't the first time we've been separated, M." Gerard tells him, folding a piece of clothing. "And you know I cant go. I don't like flying."

"You've gotta face your fears, babe." M tells him and Gerard turns around to face him.

"You know how you're afraid of snakes?" Gerard says. "It's like me telling you to get over it and let me buy a pet snake." 

"C'mon... Planes wont attack you." M rolls his eyes.

"But they crash... High." He's walking over to the bathroom and grabs M's towel. "We shouldn't be talking about this. You know how I feel about it. I would love to go with you baby... You know that."

"Alright, fine... Fine. I get it. You don't wanna' be with me 24/7. I just wish you'd tell me that instead." M sighs and Gerard glares at him.

"Okay, I'll tell you... I don't want to go because I enjoy the orgy me and your band mates have when you're gone. I just cant wait to have Zacky, Johnny, and Synyster take turns fucking me on our bed! Leave as soon as fucking possible!" Gerard shouts sarcastically.

"Stop saying shit like that. It pisses me off."

"You think it's true, though! If you believe the goddamn press so much then _fucking_ go be best friends with those _fucking_ shit head journalists. I'm _fucking_ done discussing this with you. I really am. I'm tired and as soon as you leave I'm going to a _fucking_ spa to get a massage... And if this pleases you, I'll go alone. By myself because I'm pretty sure if I brought Mikey they'd take a goddamn picture, throw it in a magazine, and tell everyone that we're _fucking_ , because they don't care enough to do research to find out he's my brother. They just want to make me look bad." Gerard rants, tossing clothes over to the bed.

"... You finished?" M sighs, watching Gerard's face turn red.

"Yes, I'm fucking finished!" He's turning around and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?!" M hollers, still inside the bedroom.

"To Syn's house for a fuck-fest!" He screams and M storms out the room. "You wanna' come?"

"G... Stop, just fucking stop. You're going crazy for no reason. I don't think you're sleeping with my friends. But I'm scared that you... I don't know... I just feel like the magazines warn me." M scratches the back of his neck, nervously.

"Warn you? You're a fucking dick." Gerard hisses, "They lie all the goddamn time! What about that girl you were with at that strip club? Huh?! I think the magazines are warning ME! You're going to cheat on me for some fucking slut and it'll be all over a magazine and I'll laugh because they give ME such a hard time." Gerard's going to the kitchen and into the fridge.

"That girl was in the music video! I was doing auditions with my director, baby. You know that. The video was taking place in _that_ strip club." M's wrapping his arms around Gerard's shoulders, hugging behind him.

"I know... Of course I know that." Gerard laughs, and it's not a happy laugh. "I just don't jump to conclusions like you."

"I don't jump to conclusions... Can we please just stop arguing. I'm gonna' be gone for three weeks... Please, let me enjoy my last night here." M removes his arms from Gerard's body and watches the shorter man walk into the bedroom, shaking his head.

* * *

Gerard wakes up at five in the morning to take M to the airport with the rest of the UFC fighters. The driver was going to be late so Gerard decides that he'll drive his boyfriend to the airport instead. He and M had a lot to talk about anyway.

"Wake up..." Gerard presses his hand on M's shoulder and shakes him. "We gottah go." Gerard sits up and grabs M's glasses off the night stand and sets them on the bed next to him. "If you don't wake up we're going to be late." 

M rolls over onto his back and stares at Gerard, smiling as he slips his glasses on, "You look funny. Your hair's all crazy." His voice is crackly and Gerard looks into the mirror hanging on the wall behind their bed.

"I know... I'll be in the bathroom." He drags his feet across the room and into the bathroom where he gets undressed and slips his clothes on.

"Y'gottah hurry, 'cos I gottah brush my teeth." M yawns and Gerard pushes the door open slightly. "Thanks..."

When they're done getting ready Gerard starts grabbing some of M's suitcases and takes them to the car. 

They're getting in the car and backing up out of the drive way, Gerard turns out the neighborhood, and down the road that takes them to the airport. "So, about last night..." M starts, yawning loudly. "I'm sorry... I should stop over reacting. I know you're faithful to me and I should just tell the press to stop fucking with you."

"They're not gonna stop, M. And don't tell them to stop. It'll make them fuck with me even more. We'll just ignore them and it'll piss them off and when we stay together it'll be a 'fuck you', right?" Gerard makes a turn and M nods his head.

"S'true... Because when we're married everyone will totally be all, 'oops, shouldn't have listened to the press'. It's gonna' be awesome." M reclines back in his seat and shuts his eyes closed.

"Yeah..." Gerard nods half way, "When... Do you think it'll happen? Us getting married?" Gerard stops at a red light and M opens his eyes. "I'm not telling you to propose to me or anything... It's just a question."

"I. I don't know, G. When the time is right. I wanna' be with you and I know we'll be together for a very long time, but marriage is something that requires both our time and I'm always so busy with fighting... It's my job, y'know? And it takes a lot out of me... I don't want it to be the same after we get married. I wanna' retire and be your husband. Not the famous UFC fighter. You know what I mean?" M says, sitting up a little to stare at Gerard's face.

"I agree... Yeah, one hundred percent. When we're ready." Gerard nods, pulling into the front of the airport, where the rest of the fighters were waiting. "Alright... Here we are." Gerard slips on his sunglasses as soon as he sees the flashing lights of the paparazzi's cameras. "Bye, baby." Gerard presses his lips against M's and they're kissing for a while, opening their mouths against each others, and Gerard's leaning into it, letting his hand hold the back of M's neck.

They break the kiss once they notice the flashing camera flashes are getting brighter and M pulls open the door. "I'll call you soon... As soon as I can on the plane, okay?" 

"I know." Gerard smiles and M's getting back in to press another kiss against Gerard's mouth. "Y'gottah go." Gerard giggles against M's mouth.

"Fuck... I just... Fucking cant stand being so far away from you." He hops out again and shuts the door. 

Gerard's pushing open his door and paparazzi step back a bit when he goes to help M get his stuff out the trunk. "I got it, babe." M says and another UFC fighter (M's friend) comes around to take the suitcase from Gerard's skinny hands. "Get back in before the horde comes by. You know how they get in the way of the car all the time." M says and Gerard sighs, nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll see you in three weeks then. Don't let him go to too many strip clubs, Mark." Gerard shouts to another fighter and he laughs.

"No promises there, G-rad." He cackles and Gerard giggles at the UFC pet name.

"Bye, again, Mister Shadows." Gerard kisses his boyfriend on the lips one final time before he's getting into the drivers seat of the black Mazda and when he hears the trunk closes he starts the engine and beeps the horn at the paparazzi in front of him. They back up a little after taking photos of his crazy bed-hair and he drives off, sticking his hand out the window to wave to his boyfriend.

He gets a call when he drives down the road and it's M.

"It's only been a minute, honey." Gerard laughs and M laughs too.

"I know, but it's gonna' be a while from now when I get to talk you on the jet. I miss you already." Gerard can hear the guys in the background making kissy noises and he giggles.

"You should show the boys photos of that night we had in Paris... Y'know, the one where my legs are around your shoulders." He laughs.

"Hahaha! I will. That'll gross 'em out for sure." M laughs and Gerard smiles, he's gonna' miss hearing M's deep, annoying voice echoing throughout the house.

"Mmm. I think it'll turn them on. I think Kevin _likes_ me." Gerard says and M lets out a short laugh. 

"He does, baby. He tells me all the time." 

The guys in the background are quiet and Gerard thinks M went to a more isolated spot. "The house is gonna' be so quiet... And boring and fucking cold without you..." Gerard tells him and M sighs.

"You really should have tagged along... Like, forced yourself to fly. You did it when we went to Paris." 

"I was drunk..." Gerard clears up and M makes a small noise at the back of his throat. "Y'know... Maybe when you go to Australia I'll go... I'll survive, right? The plane wont crash. I just gottah keep positive."

"Yeah, that's right." M sounds happy to hear Gerard say something like that. "We'll have so much fun, baby. The paparazzi there aren't as annoying as the paparazzi in America."

"I believe you on that one." Gerard honks his horn at a guy who's not going when he should beóit's a fucking green light too. "This dude's like, fucking sleeping at the wheel." Gerard murmurs and M laughs.

"It _is_ six in the morning, babe." M yawns and Gerard catches it. "I'm gonna' pass out in the jet."

"You should... When I get home I'm going to bed, well... More like try. I can't sleep without you." Gerard says and M 'awes'.

"Don't worry... It's only three weeks..."

"Twenty-one days." Gerard pauses, "Five hundred four hours. Thirty thousand two hundred forty minutes."

"When you say it like that it sounds like a lot, stop thinking about it. Time's gonna' fly, babe." M says.

"I guess you're right." Gerard pulls into the neighborhood. "Well, I'm home now."

"Get some sleep... I'll call you when I can."

"'kay... Bye. I love you." Gerard parks the car into the garage.

"I love you too... Bye, babe."

"Bye." He hangs up the phone after M and when he gets out the car he presses the button to close the garage door.


	3. TUMS backwards...

He likes to think of himself as a floating body when he's drunk, like he knows what he's doing, but his head is somewhere else, not caring about anything.

He doesn't remember how much he drank, but he does remember the guys feeling up on him and that random lap dance he gave to Jake Gyllenhaal (who enjoyed it very much). He even remembers lying on the bar and letting a group of guys take jello shots off his lower back and stomach. 

They're leaving the club and walking down town, looking for a another bar to get wasted at. Gerard's got three club wrist bands on his arm and he's holding onto Zacky's arm as paparazzi swarm over to them.

"Gerard Way, Gerard Way!" He hears them shout and he waves his hand at them, all loosely and flying everywhere, almost smacking Synyster in the face.

"You having fun, Gerard?" He hears the guy holding the video camera ask and Gerard opens his mouth to speak, but a burp comes out instead. Everyone around laughs, "I'm having a fucking blast." He slurs out and Zacky stumbles a bit and so does Gerard. "Woah... Almost fell there." He giggles.

"Don't drop him now." Johnny shouts from the back, smoking a cigarette.

"Do you miss M-shadows already?" Another guy holding a camera asks and Gerard smiles at him.

"Let me tell you what I think about M... He's happy we have this separation, because now... He's not Americas faggot UFC fighter. People tell him all the time... That he's just dating me." He points to himself. "Because he's trying to get more publicity, but what people should really say is the other way around." 

Paparazzi around start snapping more photos and Gerard's kissing Zacky's sweaty cheek. "Look at all the lovely men I surround myself with. It's the American gay dream, fuckers."

Zacky's laughing loudly and Synyster's holding Gerard's other hand.

"Y'gotta keep him on a leash, M." The paparazzi says to the camera and everyone laughs loudly. 

"That leesh broke along time ago!" Gerard stops walking when his ankle boot comes off. "Oops." He giggles and lets Johnny bring it to him. 

While they're standing there more paparazzi swarm over and start asking more questions, completely random, vulgar ones too. They're taking advantage because Gerard's completely trashed and in his state he'll let a damn horse butt-fuck him in front of the cameras.

"I don't like giving head so much... Surprise!" He shouts with a shrill laugh, because someone asked him how many dicks has he sucked. It was meant to be rude and offensive, but Gerard took it literal, because well... He's drunk. "I mean, I suck M's dick, because it keeps him happy... Does he suck mine? No shit, I'm a man too. It's rare though, because guys like him with all that testosterone... All they wanna do is fuck the shit out of you, man. I'm serious. His libido," He raises his hand high in the air. "It's right there next to Johnny Christ himself."

Johnny snorts obnoxiously and throws his arm over Gerard's shoulder.

"D'you guys have a lot of sex?" A another man asks and Gerard jerks off the air as he rolls his eyes. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Take it how ever you'd like. Sex isn't what our relationship is about." Gerard flips his hair back off his forehead as they make it to the entrance of the bar.

"Paparazzi needs to stay outside." The bouncer says and Gerard waves to them as he walks in, holding Johnny and Zackys hands. 

When they exit there's even more paparazzi waiting outside. Word's getting around fast and Gerard's being carried out the bar, bridal style by Zacky, because he's reached his limit.

The cameras start flashing when he's being let down to walk and he's stumbling against Synyster, wrapping his arms around the taller man shoulders and that's a nice little magazine cover because Synyster's got his hands all over Gerard's ass, squeezing it and it looks like Gerard's kissing his throat.

"Woah... I got you, babe..." Synyster slurs as he lifts Gerard's loose body into his arms and they're walking now, towards another bar and Gerard's eyes are slipping shut, because he feels like he's floating, like he did too much drugs and took too many shots, or like he's dead and he's a lost soul traveling around. 

"Wake up, babe." It's Zacky's voice and he's leaning on the ground; his head pressing down on the side walk. 

They just got out their fourth bar and he's ready for bed, ready for it so badly.

He doesn't have a clue as to what happened in the bar, but he remembers his tongue being shoved into Synyster's mouth and their lips moving against each other's. He even remembers pushing his ass back against some guys hard dick as they grind on the dance floor; he remembers palming his hand over some guys pants and he remembers doing it all in front of someone with a camera... The videos, they'll end up everywhere and M's not going to be happy with him.

* * *

He wakes up in his bed in morning; his head killing him. There's a bucket filled with vomit next to him and he uses it again. "He's awake!" He hears Johnny's voice and they all walk in.

"We gottah tell him. He's gonna' find out anyway's..." Synyster says and Gerard looks up at them.

"Whaa'?" He groans and they pull a laptop screen to his face. 

**GERARD WAY DOES IT AGAIN!**

_the troubled gay sensation is caught outside by paparazzi, he's completely vulgar and America is asking themselves, 'why do we support this?'_

_He's wasted in some bits and even in most of the videos he's talking about his sexual relationship with UFC fighter M-Shadows. There's no news on how he's taking his boyfriends floozy acts, but we all know he's not going to take it lightly._

When Zacky scrolls down the page there's a photo of Gerard making out with a random guy, his hand pressed against the guys noticeable boner; his pale hand outlining/gripping onto the shaft through the guys slacks.

"Oh, fuck..." Gerard moans, shaking his head. "That's beautiful... The first thing I have to wake up to..."

"There's more, G." Johnny says, pulling up a magazine. "They're telling everyone Synyster's your new 'man'. It's kind of funny... Me and Zacky bet they'd make a magazine using that photo."

Just as Gerard thought as well. It's the picture of him and Synyster holding each other... Well, more like Synyster holding his ass.

"M's gonna' kill me..." Gerard lays down against his pillows and Zacky pet his hair back.

"You didn't sleep with anyone, Gerard. He's not gonna' kill you." Synyster rolls his eyes.

"I might as well have. You guys know how M is. He believes everything the fucking press says. He's so damn ignorant." Gerard sits up out of bed.

"Yeah, well... We'll tell him the truth. He'll believe us too." Johnny nods, heading for the door. "Has he called yet? Check your cell."

Gerard face palms and grabbed his phone. "He called six times... Fuck. Should I call him back?"

"Dude, yeah. You're gonna talk to him eventually..." Zacky agrees, getting off Gerard's bed. "Do it now... To get it over with."

The guys are leaving the room and Gerard's holding his cell phone in his hands; he's not sure he should call, but he has to... For M.

Gerard's listening to the hum of his phone, hesitating to press M's name in his phone book. He's terrified, because he knows M knows, or at least saw what he did.

The phone rings once, twice, "G?"

"Uh, hey..." Gerard whispers, swallowing the lump in his throat.

M's quiet on the other end and it's intense. "M?"

"I saw everything, Gerard. I can't fucking believe you'd do that... Y-you fuckin' made me a goddamn joke... You violated our privacy, you made out with my best friend and like four other dudes, you even fuckin' gave Jake Gyllenhaal a lap dance. I cant believe you, man. I fucking cant. I called like, ten times and you didn't answer your cell." M sounds choked up, like he's gonna start crying or something.

"Look, listen to me, I was drunk... I was snorting coke. I can't remember everything I did. You know how I am when I'm drunk off my ass. That's not me." Gerard tells his boyfriend. "I love you."

"It doesn't seem like it." M says sternly. "Y'know... I'm going in to a fight in a few days and I just don't think I can win this. You fucking broke my heart."

"M, don't play victim. You're acting crazy for no reason. I didn't cheat on you and you fucking know it. So what if I made out with a couple of guys? S'just kissing." Gerard says.

"You're a dumb fucking bitch, Gerard. We talked about how we're faithful to each other and _now_ I feel like a dumb ass because all this time the press was right. You've manipulated me for the last time. I swear to god when I get home... I just want you to stay the hell out my way. At least until I blow off some steam." M growls and Gerard can hear the guys in the background, shouting for M to dump him, that he's a whore.

" _Forget about him, dude. Lets go to a strip club to lift your spirits!_ " Gerard hears Kevin shout. 

"Shut the fuck up! Get out!" The sound of a door slamming echoes in the background.

"Are you breaking up with me, Matt? Because I know you'll want me back. You always fucking do!" Gerard hollers, running his fingers through his hair. "You can't break up with me. You just can't. You haven't got the balls."

"I'm not breaking up with you! I... I just want a break... A time-out, whatever they call it." M clears up.

"To me that sounds like we're breaking up."

"We're not."

"M, say whatever the hell you want, but when you miss me and you wanna' fucking talk to me I wont answer my damn cell. Got that?" Gerard breathes in and out harshly. "B-because... If you believe everything those goddamn assholes say about me then that tells me you don't love me enough to trust me." His voice breaks and he's pressing his hand against his face, trying to keep calm.

"Babe... Don't fuckin' cry. I hate it when you cry." M's voice softens.

"Well, stop making me cry if you hate it so much!" Gerard shrieks, wiping his eyes. "I cant believe you, Matthew..." Gerard uses M's real name when he's really upset and M knows it.

"We're not breaking up, baby. I just need a little time away, like... We need to have this separation between us. We'll miss each other more and when we see each other it'll be like our first date all over again... Remember that?" M's voice is almost to a whisper.

"Fuck. You." Gerard says before he hangs up.

M's listening to the hum of his phone before he slams it down on the table. He's always the bad guy in these situations.


	4. All in one day

He keeps his face pressed into his pillow for a couple minutes until he hears Synyster's voice at the door, "G, you okay?" Gerard's wiping his face before he goes to open it. "Hey... Um, Zacky and Johnny left... I didn't want to leave you alone. You should go wash up. I'll make you breakfast."

"M and I broke up... Again." Gerard tells him and the other man lets out a deep sigh. "For real this time. He wants us to have a separation, but I know what he means... He'll sleep with some guy or girl tonight and then try and come back to me... Telling me we were on a 'break' and that it technically wasn't cheating. He's done it before, Syn."

"Yeah, I know... Look, just forget about it right now, okay?" Synyster's wrapping his arms around Gerard's shoulder, kissing the top of the shorter mans head.

When they part Gerard goes to his bathroom and washes up.

Synyster's in the kitchen when Gerard comes out, he's got the sausages cooked and the pancakes on plates. "Here you go, babe." Synyster passes Gerard a plate. "Eat up."

"Thanks."

They eat in silence and when Synyster finishes he's getting up and walking to the kitchen, his plate in his hands. 

"Have you talked to M?" Gerard asks and Synyster shakes his head.

"No... Not yet. He's probably really pissed at me for like, making out with you and shit. We were drunk, y'know? We didn't know what we were doing, man." Synyster comes back and smiles at Gerard. "It was fun though... I don't regret it."

"I cant remember to be honest. It's a little blurry..." Gerard giggles, shaking his head. "You were on the dance floor like, doing the robot."

"Was I really? I gotta stop doing that."

"I like it. It's cute." Gerard watches as Syn comes up and takes his empty plate. 

"Cute? Ha..." Synyster chuckles. "You're cute." He walks to the kitchen again and drops Gerard's plate in the sink.

Gerard blushes a little and tries to think back at the time M called him 'cute'. They call each other, 'babe', and 'baby' and occasionally, 'dumbass', and 'bitch', but never, 'cute'. It was nice to hear someone say it to his face and actually mean it in a way that makes him feel liked.

Synyster's walking over to him and tucking a tendril of hair behind Gerard's ear, "I don't know what's up with M, but he's gottah start treating you the way you deserve to be treated."

"And how should I be treated?" Gerard whispers, looking up at Synyster. 

"Like a fucking jewel, like gold... Something precious." Synyster's getting down on his knees in front of Gerard who was still seated on the dining chair. 

"I'm glad you think that." Gerard runs his fingers through Syn's hair, around the fedora "But M doesn't..."

"I know." Syn's leaning in and when he's inches away Gerard's face he kisses the smaller mans mouth. 

Gerard starts pressing back and when their tongues slide into one another mouth Gerard's letting his hand slide down against Syn's warm neck. 

Gerard's breaking the kiss, looking down at Synyster's face when he says, "It's not cheating if we're broken up, right? M doesn't have to find out either."

Synyster's shaking his head, "No... No it's not cheating. If he can sleep with other people then you can too. It's only fair."

"And... And plus, M's done this before. It's only to get even." Gerard exclaims and Synysrer nods.

"I know..."

Gerard nods his head and presses his lips against Synyster's again, pulling the mans bottom lip into his mouth.

They decide to take the scene to Gerard and M's room. When they make it inside Gerard starts to crawl on the bed and slip his shirt off over his head. He watches Synyster do the same and when they're both on the bed Gerard laying on his back with Syn on top of him, working off his jeans and going through the night stand for a rubber and some lube.

Gerard's fingers are twitching slightly when he pulls off Synyster's fedora.

Synyster notices Gerard's apprehensive movements and asks, "You having second thoughts?" 

"I don't know..." Says Gerard, allowing Synyster to roll off of him. "I'm not one to cheat. That's M's deal. I'm just a little scared. What if he finds out?" 

"... I don't think that should matter, Gerard. M's hurt you so many times." Synyster's tossing his jeans down on the floor before he leans over and kisses Gerard's cheek. "If anything does happen then... Then lets not regret it, okay?"

"I... Okay. Yeah, you're right..." Gerard's smiling at Synyster before he rolls over on top of him. "I wanna be on top."

"... You wanna' ride me?"

"Yeah."

Synyster's nodding his head and rolling his boxers down his hips, despite having Gerard on top of him. "There we go..." He groans when his cock bumps against Gerard's thigh.

Gerard's pressing his hands down on Synyster's chest, pushing himself to sit up-right. "Pass me the condom and lube." Gerard instructs and Synyster does what he's told. "Thanks." Gerard tears the foil and digs out the lubricated condom. 

"Fuck." Synyster moans, watching Gerard envelope the tip of his cock, pressing his lips against the slit. "It's really sensitive." He laughs as Gerard pulls away to roll the condom down Synyster's cock. "S'ahhh, goddamnit."

Gerard's smirking when he squirts a dime size amount of lube into his hand and starts stroking Syn's cock. He does it swiftly and when he pulls away Synyster whines out. "Hold on a second." Gerard stands up on the bed and pulls down his briefs. "There we go."

Synyster's looking up at Gerard's naked body, trying not to shoot his load all over the place from just staring. He doesn't know how M can cheat on this... On Gerard. "Ready?" Gerard asks, crouching over Syny's lap, the tip of his dick pressing against Gerard's entrance.

"Yeah." Synyster nods his head frantically; he shuts his eyes when he starts to feel it around him. The tight, tight heat swallowing his erection. 

Gerard lodges his bottom lip into his mouth as he starts to bounce up and down, with Synyster's help. "God. S'feels so good..." He whimpers and Synyster nods his head; his eyes squeezed shut. "It's different though." Gerard's placing his hands down on Synyster's chest, scraping his nails down the mans chest; he groans out and tips his head back when he feels Synyster's cock tap his prostate.

In that moment Gerard's cell phone starts to ring; he stops moving and turns to the night-stand and reaches for it.

"Who is it?" Synyster asks, out of breath and a little disappointed at the sudden halt.

Gerard's staring down at the screen, a photo of M shows up over his number and Gerard's hesitating, thinking of how M'll react. 

He ends the call without even answering it and lets it drop on the bed. 

"Who was it...?" Synyster asks again.

"Matt." Gerard looks down at Synyster's red face. "I'm gonna' come, Syn... I'm gonna' come." 

Synyster finds Gerard's spot again and it drives them both over the edge. 

"Fuck!" Gerard's mouth falls open and drops on Synyster's chest. They're both panting and sweating and fucking having after shock and it feels good.

The phone's ringing again and Gerard's reaching for it, not bothering to even look at the caller ID this time. He just ends the call, because he knows it's M and he can care less.


	5. Defeated

He can't even step outside his front door without having cameras in his face and he's so very tempted to smash his foot in to one of their faces. He's not drunk so he's obviously annoyed, shouting: 'fuck you', 'get out of my face', and his always favorite: 'no comment'.

 

The paparazzi eat it up, surely. They bother him even more and when he's going to check his mail. He's getting glares from his neighbors and he's sure Lindsay Lohan down the street is happy the attention isn't on her this time.

 

"What'd you get in the mail? Letters from court?" He hears the fat bald guy holding the Nikon d 90 ask and Gerard wants to slap the camera out of his hand and watch it hit the ground, but instead he keeps his head down; his eyes on the envelopes as he walks back up the steps that lead to his front door.

 

"Fucking assholes..." Gerard murmurs and locks his door behind him.

 

It's been a good three days since he's spoken to M and he feels like shit. He wants to call, but it'll make him look weak, and Gerard Way is not weak. He doesn't need M... He keeps telling himself he's better than that.

 

M's probably with some skanky little ho anyways...

 

He's setting the bills down on the coffee table in front of the couch and he takes a seat and presses on the TV. He surfs through channels and stops on some random channel, with a picture of M up. He's got a black eye and a bloody lip and the headline says 'M-Shadows the undefeatable has been defeated!'.

 

Gerard's eyes go wide and he leans forward, the palm of his hand goes over his open mouth as he gasps, "Oh my god... No fucking way."

 

He didn't know... He didn't even bother to watch the fight that night.

 

"It's heart breaking and millions of fans blame Gerard Way." A middle aged man says and a photo of Gerard kissing Synyster pops up. "The photo was taken yesterday, when the men were out shopping."

 

"It's not completely his fault!" A blond woman argues and Gerard leans back on the couch, face palming, "M has said many times that his outside life doesn't interfere with his work! It's not Gerard's fault. M let things get in the way."

 

"M-shadows is human, Lorenda." The middle-aged man says. "He has emotions and Gerard Way destroyed him... Here's footage of ESPN got of him after the loss." 

 

The screen is switched to M, walking down the road wearing sunglasses and a red sox baseball cap perched on his head side ways; he's also got his hands pushed into the pockets of his leather jacket.

 

"M! M-shadows! Why did you lose the fight against Benjiro Kudo?!" An ESPN reporter shouts and M looks up and takes off his aviator sunglasses; his black eye is visible and the paparazzi take shots of it. 

 

"I guess it was time, right?" M says and shrugs his shoulders. "M'not gonna' be number one forever."

 

"Is it because of Gerard Ways recent affair with your band member Synyster Gates?" 

 

"... No comment." He's putting his glasses back on and walking off in another direction, paparazzi race after him with their flashing cameras.

 

"There we have it!" The middle-aged man says as the screen goes back to him. "Gerard Way ruined M-shadows and fans are devastated! C'mon Gerard, M's friend? How low can one go?" 

 

Gerard presses the TV off and gets up; he's angry with himself, how he let things get the better of him. It was M's idea to take a break anyways. He was just going along with it... If only the press knew that much, they'd still find a reason to put the blame on Gerard, though.

 

He needs to get out, go some place so he's not alone.

**

Gerard presses his hands against the glass door and pushes it open slowly, he can hear the grunting of fighters and the smell of sweat invades his nostrils.

 

He decided to go to one of the fighting schools down the street to watch a fight. A non-professional fight. He likes it like this better. They aren't fighting for money, they're fighting because they want too, because this is what they want to do and Gerard can see they really want it.

 

"Escape the head-lock, Iero! C'mon! Don't tap out!" He hears a husky man voice screamóa voice he recognizes. "C'mon!"

 

Gerard's pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and adjusting the fedora hat Synyster gave him; he's taking a seat at the half empty bleachers and digging his pale hands into the pockets of his trench coat. 

 

He looks ridiculous wearing all that he's wearing and it's obvious he's hiding from paparazzi.

 

He catches the coaches eyes and he nods his head at Gerard, knowing it's him. "Break!" He screams and the bigger guy lets go of the smaller one. "Good fight, Toro." Coach says and Gerard's getting up to go talk to him.

 

"Saw the news?" Coach throws his arm over Gerard's shoulder.

 

"Yeah Dad. Y'know, it's not completely my fault. M broke up with me. I'm just dating around for the meantime... Until M comes crawling back to me. " He smiles, tipping his head against his dads. "He will... Soon enough."

 

"You sound so sure." Donald watches as the room clears out, "Iero! Shower room's calling you."

 

"Yes, um, sir..." He rubs the side of his neck and looks over at Gerard. 

 

The shorter man's walking around Donald and Gerard, but he stops mid-way, his shoulder close to Gerard's. "You're M-shadows boyfriend, right?"

 

"No." Gerard shakes his head and Iero looks over to Donald.

 

"I'm not stupid, and neither is paparazzi, man." Iero rolls his eyes. "You really need to stop ruining M's career. You make him look stupid all the time."

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Gerard snatches the sunglasses off his face. "You don't know the fucking half of this argument and it really doesn't concern you, now does it?" 

 

"Well, it's all over the news. I watch the news and I respond to it when I see pro-UFC boyfriends going wild." Iero says bluntly and Gerard scoffs. "How'd you guys meet, anyways?"

 

"Is he serious?" Gerard turns to his dad, pointing at Iero.

 

"Frank, c'mon..." Donald sighs, "Gerard's under enough stress."

 

"You're his dad, right? You say so all the time that Gerard needs to be more responsible and do what M tells him to do." Frank says, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Gerard glares at his dad; his eyes wide. "Do you now?" Gerard laughs falsely, shaking his head. "And what about mom?"

 

"Your mother doesn't say anything about you. It's more directed towards M."

 

"Good," beams Gerard. "She knows the truth."

 

Frank's still standing close to Gerard, just staring and Gerard's putting his sunglasses back on his face. "Hey," Frank pipes up and Gerard looks at him. "M's a trainer, right?"

 

"Uh, yeah...?" 

 

"Can you give him my name?" Frank's messing with the strings to his shorts and Gerard's raising a brow at him. "I mean, when you guys get back together."

 

"I can still talk to him. We aren't completely sabotaged. I am the one who finds fighters for him, y'know, plus the sign-up, but M doesn't read the list. I do." Gerard tells him and Frank blushes, "You should have been nicer to me, but guess what? I'm not such a total asshole. I can still give him your name."

 

"Thanks a lot. I'm sorry about before... Um, yeah. I can like, start rumors about Lindsay Lohan and shit. To help you out." Frank jokes and Gerard laughs at it. "I'm kidding... But yeah, thanks, man."

 

"Your welcome." Gerard sticks his hand out for Frank to shake. "Your name's Frank Iero, right?"

 

"Yeah, I-E-R-O." Frank spells out and Gerard nods. "That's how it's spelt so when you put my name down you'll know."

 

Gerard thinks he likes how abrasive Frank is. "Gotcha."

 

Donald's still standing by, practically watching his son flirt and he's shrugging his shoulders and walking off into another direction. 

 

"So, _how did_ you guys meet?" Frank asks, still holding Gerard's hand.

 

"I met him through my father... He practiced here before he actually went off into professional UFC. I helped him get recognized." Gerard nods. "He asked me out a couple times and I said no at first, but after a while I agreed to go because he kept trying. It was adorable." Gerard smiles, just talking about M was making him miss him.

 

"Really? M-shadows went here?" Frank's surprised. "Your dad was his coach?! Dude, that's sick!" Frank laughs, shaking his head. "I can't believe this."

 

"It's true. M's basically famous because of my family. My dad really helped him with everything..." Gerard leans against the wall and took the fedora off his head.

 

"Wow, magazines say he got recognized by Jason McDawson." Frank shakes his head. "The legend, y'know? This is amazing. People call _you_ the gold-digger!"

 

"Well, M's not a gold-digger if that's what you're implying." Gerard giggles, "Not many people know the truth and not many really care."

 

"But if everyone knew this they'd really take it easy on you, man." Frank wipes his palms against his shorts. "S'crazy."

 

"Yeah, hey..." Gerard lets his hand circle Frank's wrist. "Can I see you fight a couple guys?"

 

"Right now...?" Frank asks, taken-a-back with Gerard's proposal. 

 

Gerard nods his head and Frank steps back a little. "Uh, oh... 'Kay. Let me go find my friend Jepha."

 

"Alright." Gerard turns around and slips his coat off, then his sunglasses. "Just hurry."

 

"I will." Frank rushes off, turning to look at Gerard every once in a while and when he turns the corner he leans against the wall and presses his hand against his chest; he's smiling to himself because he cant believe this is happening to him.


	6. Victory coffees

Frank's coming around the corner, with Jepha following close behind him. They spot Gerard sitting with his legs crossed on a folding chair, his phone on his lap. They know he's texting because his fingers are moving fast over the small key pad. 

 

"Hey, Gerard." Frank calls out to the man. "This is my friend: Jepha." He introduces them.

 

"Pleasure." Jepha smirks, taking Gerard's hand, holding it like he's greeting a princess. It's even more awkward when Jepha leans over and kisses the back of Gerard's hand.

 

"You two gonna' fight for me?" Gerard asks, looking between the two men. He didn't seem to mind or think anything of Jepha's gesture.

 

"If you're the prize." Jepha flirts and Gerard smiles, dumbfounded. 

 

"You're an audacious one." Gerard laughs, shaking his head.

 

"I don't even know what 'audacious' means... I'm hoping it's a good thing." Jepha winks and Frank face palms himself.

 

"Oh... It is." Gerard gets off the chair and stands over to the ring. "We should get this started."

 

Frank jumps into the ring and grabs the red pair of gloves. "Jepha..." He grabs his friend by his arm and pulls him to the corner farthest from Gerard. "You've gottah let me win this, 'kay?"

 

"Dude," he starts, looking back at Gerard who was watching them intently. "If I lose I'll look like a pussy."

 

"We already went over this." Frank argues in a hushed whisper. "I have to win, because then M'll be my trainer and if M's my trainer I'll get into professional UFC. I want this to be my career. You just do this to fuck any guy you can impress. I'll help you though. I'll get you a ton of ass. Even fairy princess over there." Frank juts his head in Gerard's direction.

 

Jepha looks thoughtful for a moment, "Alright... Fine. Okay. Remember this fucking promise, bitch." Jepha punches Frank's arm playfully.

 

Gerard smiles when the two men go to their corner in the ring, there's a bell near by and Gerard rings it. "FIGHT!"

 

The two men throw punches at each other until finally Jepha falls to the ground in a very convincing manner. Frank takes that as the go and kicks Jepha on his side until he rolls over in fetal position.

 

"Winner!" Gerard jumps up from his seat and claps. "Wow, that was really good!"

 

Frank's sweating his ass off, panting and shaking his head. "Nah, it was nothin'... I'm sure your boyfriend's done better."

 

Gerard laughs at that and shakes his head, "I'm serious. You're really good."

 

"Thanks..." Frank's helping Jepha up.

 

"You're very welcome." Gerard grabs his jacket and puts it on. "I'm going to starbucks. You should come with me... I'll buy you a drink."

 

"Oh, okay, cool. I've gottah go put some clean clothes on... I'll be right back." Frank's hopping out of the ring and Jepha's staying put, walking over to Gerard.

 

When Frank comes back he sees that Jepha's making Gerard look a bit uncomfortable. "I mean, it's the fact that I get to support him and stuff... He's usually really bitchy if he doesn't get a glass of orange juice in the morning." Frank hears Gerard say.

 

"Orange juice?" Jepha stretches his hand forward and moves a stray piece of hair away from Gerard's forehead. "He's like a child."

 

"Eh, I guess... If you see it like that." Gerard pulls away.

 

"Yo." Frank calls out, sliding his hoodie down his torso. "I'm ready."

 

"Awesome... Um, it was nice meeting you, Jepha." Gerard shakes his head, but Jepha pulls him into a hug and a kiss to his cheek instead. "Okay, well. See you around some time."

 

"Hey, can I get your number?" Jepha pushes, leaning against the wall, watching Gerard pull his trench coat on. "I mean... You seem really down to earth."

 

"Oh, I am... But, I don't know. M checks my cell and if he sees a number he's never seen before he'll call and I don't want problems." Gerard smiles weakly. "You understand, right?"

 

"Yeah, totally understand. Your boy's over protective. Possessive and shit. Respect. Let me just give you my cell number." He pulls his wallet out his back pocket and gives him a card. "I work for this fashion line. My cell's on the back."

 

"Oh, cool. Awesome. That's great... I'll call you sometime." Gerard nods.

 

Frank's shaking his head because it's really weird... Seeing Gerard Way stutter and lick his lips nervously. He didn't look like he was enjoying this moment, but c'mon... Jepha is a really awkward bloke. He's too touchy and flirty.

 

"See you around. I'll be waiting for that call!" Jepha laughs, walking off.

 

Gerard's waving before he turns to look at Frank. "Ready to go?" He smiles.

 

\----

 

Gerard and Frank are stepping into the Starbucks, shrugging their coats off and taking a seat at a couples table. "I'm in a mood for some mocha. You down?" Gerard asks, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

 

"I'm down, babe." Frank nods. _Babe_? He didn't question the pet name, because he calls _everyone_ that. "I'll get what you get."

 

"Alright. I'll be right back." Gerard starts walking towards the front.

 

Frank's looking out the window silently, thinking about how random this moment is to him. "They didn't have mocha... But I got white chocolate. S'good?" Gerard takes a seat and slips his sunglasses up his sleek, black hair. 

 

"Totally. I like white chocolate better anyway's." Frank laughs, taking his cup.

 

"Me too. It's got that nice chunky milk taste to it." Gerard takes a sip. "So good." He moans in delight.

 

They drink in silence for a while until Gerard speaks. "M's like, so busy this whole month... Y'know it's his time in UFC to go out touring and shit. I'll make time for you in his schedule for training, but he'll only be able to see you next month on the sixteenth. That cool?" 

 

"Yeah, anything's good with me, man. S'just as long as I'm on the list." Frank beams.

 

"I like your ambition. It's nice." Gerard smirks, "Not many guys I know that like, already are UFC fighters give me that raw emotion and devotion."

 

"Well, I can tell a lot of those dudes feel good about being where they're at, but it's because they already made it." Frank shrugs, shaking his head. "M doesn't look like that."

 

"Yeah..." Gerard agrees. "I was really iffy about dating him because I thought it wouldn't... Be appropriate for his profession. Y'know a really buff manly guy like him. I thought people would make him an outcast, but I was wrong. He's like, super famous."

 

"I noticed. Good on him, though. I'm glad he's out and not dating like, sixty chicks at once."

 

"He's had that problem. Before he asked me out he had so many groupies it was unbelievable, but because I was dating Eric at the time I didn't pay any mind. I just thought he was this really straight asshole womanizer. And when he asked me out I was a bit shocked. I didn't know..." Gerard reveals and Frank smiles. "What?"

 

"Dude, I remember when you were dating Eric. You were so young... Not to be a dick, but.... I thought you were a chick when I first saw a picture of you. Eric's so fucking tall and strong and like, really handsome, and shit--I thought you were his pretty girlfriend." Frank confesses and Gerard shrieks.

 

"Oh no! Really? That's low..." Gerard lets his hand touch his cheek. "I'm star stuck, really. I cant believe you said that to my face."

 

"Heh, me too..." Frank admits, nodding his head frantically.

 

They're awkward and silent for a moment until Gerard's cell rings. "One second." He stands up to take his call. "Hello?"

 

Frank raises a brow in confusion when he sees Gerard's face drop. "Oh, M... Um, hey." He scratches the side of his head then adjusts his scarf as he starts walking towards the door to step out.

 

Frank's in awe. He cant believe M's on the phone with Gerard. Across from him.

 

Gerard's leaning against the outside wall of Starbucks and he's listening to M. Listening and nodding his head and humming, indicating that he's still there.

 

"I didn't... I didn't mean to get out of control like that... I'm sorry for hurting you, but you've hurt me plenty of times, M. I couldn't get that out of my head..." Gerard sniffs, kicking the ground with the tip of his combat boots.

 

"I don't really wanna' get into it that deeply. I just want to apologize. That's all. I'm sorry.... I love you. We fight and we get over it. That's what couples do. We love each other and I know you're going to be the man I'll marry... I know." M says and Gerard can hear the sound of the television in the background.

 

"I love you so much." Gerard wipes his eyes and bites his bottom lip. "D'you love me?"

 

"Fucking yeah, babe. I love you more then anyone else... I'm attached to you and I cant be away from you." M admits and Gerard giggles. "I love your laugh... I miss it."

 

"Awe..." Gerard coos. "You're sweet, babe."

 

"I try."

 

"I'm sorry about your fight. I saw what happened." Gerard apologizes.

 

"It's not your fault." M sighs. "It's my own."

 

"If I hadn't been so bitchy you wouldn't have lost." Gerard says. 

 

"It's really not your fault. I'm leaving Japan and I'm going to be with you. I cant really be here that much longer because I miss you so fucking much. I have trouble sleeping at night." 

 

Gerard turns around to spot Frank through the glass of the store, he's drinking his coffee and going through his phone. "Me too. I hardly sleep... When are you coming back?"

 

"I'm getting on the jet tonight. I already told the guys. They think it's a good idea."

 

"Alright, cool... M, hey, I gottah go. I'm talking to one of your student's--a new one. His name's Frank Iero. He's really good." Gerard rambles. "I think you'll get along. He's real humble."

 

"Oh, cool. You're the one who does my schedule. Do whatever." M says. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

 

"M'love you too... Bye."

 

"Bye, babe..." He hangs up.

 

Gerard's walking back in to the Starbucks and takes his seat in front of Frank. "When we're down talking here d'you wanna' come back to my place?" He asks and Frank looks up at him, startled.

 

"Uh, yeah... Sure." He nods, "Whenever you're ready to go."

 

He obviously doesn't know what he got himself in to...


	7. Reunited

"The kitchens to the right!" Gerard shouts, heading into the direction of his bedroom. "Make sure you don't touch the scotch bottles. They're M's. I'm gonna' change out this paparazzi proof outfit..." His voice fades when he shuts his door.

 

Frank looks around the house and examines all the paintings on the walls... It's quite a collection they have.

 

Frank's actually mesmerized with how high the ceiling is and the chandelier hanging across the floating staircase. "..." He makes a noise at the back of his throat when he spots the living room. The plasma TV is bigger then the wall it's hanging on and the fucking brown leather couch looks custom made, even the wood floors look like they were just ripped from a cherry wood tree and slapped onto the ground.

 

He sniffs the air a bit and decides that the scent is peach cobblers with a pinch of cinnamon.

 

"M likes the house smelling like his moms dessert... It's a spray bottle his dad makes... It keeps him calm and relaxed," Gerard's walking in front of Frank and towards the kitchen. "I'm just gonna' pour a glass..." He's going through the fridge and pulls out a new bottle of grey goose. 

 

Frank cant help but let his eyes wonder down to Gerard's ass. The shorts he's wearing are actually doing a good job defining his bottom... A very good job.

 

"I'll keep sober tonight... Thanks. I'm not a heavy drinker," Frank says and Gerard raises his brow at him. "I'm not joking," Frank laughs. 

 

"Alright... Suit yourself. I'll just tear this up on my own," He smirks and Frank watches him chug the first cup. "Feelin' a buzz already."

 

"Sure you are." 

 

They go to the couch and when Gerard pressed the TV on a fights on the screen and it's between Luke Cornelle and Josh Rottner. "Money on Luke," Gerard raises his hand in the air. "I met him a few month back. Believe it or not... He's got the smoothest skin my hands have ever felt."

 

"Oh really... That's why he's gonna' win?" Frank laughs, sitting back on the couch. "I actually think Josh is gonna' win. His technique it pretty sly. He's fast, too."

 

"Mmm, is he really?" Gerard asks, leaning forward a bit. "Luke's pretty fast too."

 

"I didn't mean it like that," Frank snorts, rolling his eyes in a playful manner. "You've slept with him?"

 

"Of course not!" Gerard screeches, laughing like a maniac. "I was being silly."

 

"I couldn't tell..."

 

"You're funny, man. Really... D'you want anything to eat...? I've got this rack of ribs I can heat up. That cool?" Gerard's standing, up, taking his glass of vodka with him.

 

"Oh, um... I don't eat meat, thanks anyways," he shakes his head, his lips folded together.

 

"... Seriously?" Gerard says before he downs his third cup. "You're kidding, right?"

 

"Uh... No. I'm not."

 

"Oh... Well, that's cool. I guess," he's walking off. "I've got salad I can make you."

 

"Nah, man... I'm good. Coffee filled me up," Frank says, watching Gerard enter the kitchen.

 

Gerard's pulling open the fridge and he pulls out a plate with grilled ribs on it.

 

Frank watches the TV screen, the two men fighting on the floor is hypnotizing and Frank's studying their movement, trying to imprint the moves in his head. "Excuse me if this is rude, but I'm hungry," Gerard's walking in with a steaming plate of meat and the bottle of Grey Goose.

 

"Nah, babe. You're good." Frank scoots aside to let Gerard through. 

 

"God, I forgot the sauce..." Gerard snaps after he sets his plate down on the coffee table. "Oh well," he shrugs, sitting down on the one person sofa that matches the couch set. "Who's looking beat?" Gerard rips a rib apart and sticks the meat in his mouth.

 

"I think Luke's doing pretty good, but Josh isn't going down as much... I'd say Josh is fucking him up." Frank explains and Gerard looks up. 

 

"Awe, oh well... He's still got really soft hands," Gerard laughs, his mouth filled with beef.

 

They watch the rest of the fight and Josh Rottner wins. 

 

"Then like, last Christmas... I had my hand down under the table on... On M's crotch, but it wasn't M, it was his dad. I was so wasted... I nearly gave his dad a hand job..." Gerard slurs, rolling back on the couch.

 

He's wasted, for sure, but he did drink a whole bottle of Grey Goose by himself... So it's explainable.

 

Frank's sitting, letting his chin rest in the palm of his hand. "That's pretty fuckin' hysterical. Did he let you...?"

 

"Mmm, of course," Gerard sits up and ruffles his hair a bit. "I'm good at giving hand jobs."

 

"I'll take your word," Frank looks down at his watch. "Damn, one in the morning already?"

 

"It's so _earrrlllyyy_ ," Gerard giggles, leaning against Frank. "You've gottah stay longer... Please."

 

Frank lets his hand press against Gerard's hip; he's holding him up a little, keeping his weight off him.

 

"I. I don't know..." 

 

"Please..."

 

"... Fine. I'll keep you company."

 

Gerard's rolling back on his back and he's pulling Frank on top of him in between his thighs. "Why is it that... That it's so easy for me to get my way? Can you tell me?"

 

"I don't want to leave you alone when you're wasted," Frank admits, his eyes moving to look at Gerard's lips. "I mean. It wouldn't be right of me to do."

 

"I'm such a fucked up individual, Frank... I want you inside me... I hardly know you... And... And I have a boyfriend," Gerard whispers and Frank cant believe he's hearing this from Gerard Way.

 

He's shaking a little; his cock twitches in his pants and he's pressing it against Gerard's ass. "I... We shouldn't," he groans, because Gerard pushing and grinding down against his boner. "We have to... To be professional about this," he pulls back a little and Gerard sticks his hands in Frank's shirt. "What?"

 

"You've got such a nice body... It's so... So different. I'm use to guys with like eight packs... Big bulky arms, holding me down, and fucking me... But you're different... You're so small, but it's nice... Like I can tell you're able to man-handle me a bit. You can fight real good," Gerard slurs, tipping his head back as he lets his fingers massage Frank's pecks.

 

Frank's quiet; he's listening to Gerard's breathing and it's driving him crazy. He shouldn't keep himself in this position... Literally.

 

He's lusting hardcore right now, but he's not stupid when he's horny. He still uses his brain. He has this mental image and it's of M-shadows beating the fuck out of him, breaking his neck and ripping his legs off... 

 

"We cant... I cant have sex with you," he sits up and Gerard stares at him, his eyes heavy.

 

"How come?" Gerard asks, his voice high and whiny.

 

"I said I'd stay and keep you company... Not fuck you."

 

"What's the difference?" Gerard sits up and lets his hand fall in Frank's lap. "Let me suck your cock... At least let me get you off."

 

"No."

 

"Frank... Don't be like that."

 

"I just don't think it's okay for you to put your mouth all over my dick when you've got a boyfriend already... M-motherfuckin'-shadows is your boyfriend," Frank exclaims.

 

"You're scared..." Gerard smirks. "You're afraid of him."

 

"Am not."

 

"You are, Frank... He wont find out," Gerard pulls at the elastic of Frank's sweat pants.

 

"You're fucking drunk... You're drunk and it's the drink talking. Get your fucking hands off me," Frank pushes him back and Gerard frowns. "I'm serious, man. I only agreed to stay here with you."

 

"You're turning me down because of M... Because you're afraid he'll fucking bash your skull in. If you don't fuck me right now I'll call him and tell... I'll tell him you--"

 

"You're fucking blackmailing me!" Frank hollers, shaking his head. "No! Fuck you, dude! You don't do that!"

 

"Frank... It's easy, just fucking whip it out... Whip it out and stick it in me. It's not rocket science." Gerard starts pulling his shorts down and Frank's getting up. 

 

"I'm not gonna' fuck you! Goddamn. The fucking press was right. You are a whore," he's walking around the house, looking for the front door. 

 

_Where the hell was it again?_

 

"Frank... Frank, c'mon. I'm sorry!" Gerard's walking over to him, pulling his hand. "I'm not gonna' force you to fuck me."

 

Frank's nostrils are flaring and he's looking into Gerard's hazel eyes. "Trust me... It's hard for me to not fuck you, but I respect you as a human being and I won't fucking take advantage of you when you're drunk. I don't think it's right, especially when you're dating someone."

 

"I know... I know, Frank. You're a good man. C'mon, give me a hug." Gerard's wrapping his arms around Frank's shoulders. "There we go... S'good," he coos.

 

Frank's hugging the man back without thinking and when they pull apart Gerard's going back to the living room and plopping himself down on the couch. "Wanna' watch another fight?"

 

Frank wakes up the next morning with his shirt off and his sweats on the ground; he's in the living room, on the couch and it's bright, the sun's peeking through the windows in the kitchen, succeeding in waking him up. "Fuck..." He sits up, looking into his watch. "Two thirty..." He yawns, pressing his fingers against his temples.

 

He sees Gerard's open bedroom door, snoring's coming from inside, and Frank's relieved. It was hard for him to get Gerard to bed. He had to practically force him into the room.

 

He pushes the blankets back off his naked body and pulls his sweats on. 

 

Gerard's cell phone goes off and it's being answered quickly. "M...?" His voice is groggy and Frank's positive he has a fucked up hang over. "Hey, baby..."

 

Frank pulls his wife-beater on and stands up.

 

"I'm asleep, honey. You woke me up," Gerard croaks. "You're here...? Outside the house?"

 

Frank's eyes bulge out his head and he rushes to Gerard's bedroom door. "WOAH!" he exclaims, because Gerard sleeps naked too.

 

"Fuck!" Gerard gasps, pulling his sheets up. "Goddamn..."

 

"I'm so fucking sorry..." Frank shields his eyes and backs up out of the room.

 

"No... That was just Frank. He stayed the night... Yeah, on the couch babe, where else?" 

 

Frank's trying to get the image of Gerard's naked body out of his head because he doesn't want to have a raging boner when he meets M for the first time.

 

"I'm going to the door now... I can't believe you lost your key," Gerard's walking out the bedroom wearing a robe and Frank's sitting on the couch, holding his hard crotch, trying to keep it down.

 

"BABY!" Gerard shrieks when he opens the front door and Frank's heart starts pounding because he hears M laughing and kissing Gerard on the mouth. "Mm, fuck... God, I fucking missed you, you stud."

 

"Missed you too, babe. You have no idea... I'm so happy to be home." Frank's staying seated and when he sees M walking into the living room he literally has his heart fall out of his ass.

 

"Frank, right?" M points; he's got these pitch black sunglasses on and a bandanna on his head.

 

Frank's eyes are wide and he's nodding his head. M's bigger then he imagined. "Y-yeah, Frank... Iero."

 

"The fighter I was telling you about," Gerard comes from the back and M turns to look at him. "I'm gonna' put your bags in the room... Acquaint yourself with your new student, honey," Gerard leans over to peck M on the lips. 

 

"Mmmm," M groans into the kiss as he holds his arm around Gerard's hip. "I'll meet you in the room in a couple minutes."

 

"Okay... Take your time," Gerard pulls away and walks to the bedroom.


	8. Shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, when shit hits the fan!

M rolls off of Gerard's sweaty body and wipes his palms down across his sweaty forhead; he's keeping his hands against his face, panting hard because he went fast... Too fast, and Gerard's laying in the same position; his legs open wide and his hands are still grabbing at the wooden poles of the headboard. 

 

"Fuck, that was amazing." M groans, pulling the wasted condom off his cock.

 

"Mhm... Y-yeah... S'good." Gerard mewls, because he still feels the pressure of M's thrusts against his prostate. 

 

"Oh god..." He lets his head tip back. "Fuck, M..." He rolls onto his stomach and sighs into his pillow. "I'm gonna' be sore."

 

"I'm sorry, babe... But I was all pent up."

 

"It's only been five days, Matt." Gerard's presses his hand against his lower back. "Hell, I'm gonna' feel that all month."

 

"I'm sorry... Fucking hell." M chuckles, rolling on top Gerard's back, resting his flaccid cock against the crack of Gerard's ass. "I'm not even satisfied."

 

"Of course you aren't... twenty minutes of rough sex isn't good enough." Gerard says sarcastically, smiling against his fluffy pillow.

 

"You weren't complaining." M lets his lips explore the back of Gerard's neck. "You loved the pace. You were begging me to keep going..." M's cock is hardening and he grinds it against Gerard's ass.

 

"Yeah, I know. Wasn't it fascinating?" He laughs and M nods his head. "Don't you have a student today?"

 

"... They canceled. Their mother's in the hospital." M explains and Gerard hums. "Speaking of students. I really like Frank. He's bright."

 

"He really is. I really think he can become professional." Gerard agrees. "What'd you guys talk about?" Gerard grunts when M sits up and starts massaging his back.

 

"He told me a bit about himself... About how his dad was into UFC... Taught him everything he knows. He's really cool." M tells him and Gerard bites down on his bottom lip when he feels the head of M's cock probe his entrance.

 

"His dad's dead?" Gerard asks, cringing when he feels M pull his cock back.

 

"Yeah, died of testicular cancer... Frank said." M says.

 

"Awe, man... That sucks."

 

"Yeah, it does." M lets his hands go down to the globes of Gerard's ass. 

 

"Oooh," Gerard giggles, gnawing down on his bottom lip when he feels M's fingers against him. "S'feels good." 

 

"Mhm... I know." M nudges Gerard's legs open wider and leans over so that his mouth is leveled with Gerard's ass.

 

M's adventurous in bed and Gerard's willing to let M explore... Because he's just the same when it comes to their sex life.

 

He sits up and stares down at Gerard's spent body. He's all jello-like and M's still shocked he has that kind of affect on Gerard. "Your butt feel better, babe?" M laughs when he sees Gerard nod his head. "Good..." He leans over and kisses Gerard's ass cheek. 

 

They fool around some more. Gerard gives M a hand job and when he does he's looking into M's eyes, moaning into M's ear, and letting M come all over him. 

 

It's enough sex for one day and M gets up to go shower, leaving Gerard on the bed after pecking him on the lips.

 

The two men go out that night to a club down town, the paparazzi hunt them down and flash their annoying fucking cameras in their faces and ask their stupid ass questions, but they're use to it, especially Gerard who keeps his mouth shut the whole time.

 

"M-Shadows! Is it true he (Gerard) was dating Synyster Gates?!" They hear a man shout and M's grip on Gerard's hand tightens. 

 

They make it into the club and M's standing behind Gerard, keeping his hands on his boyfriends waist until they make it into the V.I.P room safely.

 

"They're such a bother..." Gerard sits down on the white love seat. "Didn't you notice how they asked the same damn question, like, twenty times?" Gerard's pulling his sunglasses off. "Fucking ridiculous, baby."

 

"Yeah... Hey, I'm gonna' go make sure Zacky's in..." M lifts up the red rope and Gerard nods his head as he downs some of his cocktail.

 

"Hurry back." He crosses his legs and moves it to the music.

 

M makes his way through the hall and stops against the red section of the club; he sees Zacky talking with Syn and he pulls his sunglasses off to get a better look at the two men. 

 

He thought he would have been alright to see his friend, but he's not... He's looking at the fedora, the fucking leather jacket, his tight jeans, his fucking tattoos and long hair. He's thinking about how he 'thought' Syn was his friend.

 

He doesn't notice how his fist is clenching and he doesn't realize how fast he's walking; he doesn't have control over his actions because now his fist is colliding with the back of Synyster's head, knocking him to the ground. He doesn't punch once, no, he keeps going and it's fucking scary, because now Zacky and a bunch of other guys are pulling M back. Even Gerard rushes over to the commotion, he's grabbing Synyster and pulling him away before M inflicts further damage.

 

"FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" M slams his leg against Synyster's jaw and it's a crack everyone in the section hears.

 

"M! STOP! STOP IT, MATTHEW!" Gerard's screaming his lungs off, holding onto Synyster's shirt, holding the taller man like he's not heavy as fuck.

 

M's being pulled back and he's done. He's not bothering to attack Synyster anymore because he feels like the blows were good enough. "You're fucking dead to me, BRIAN! FUCKING DEAD! You put your goddamn hands all over my fucking boyfriend again and I'll fucking kill you! I SWEAR IT!" M's storming through everyone as they part like the red sea for him.

 

Gerard's on the ground, sitting above Synyster as Johnny helps up the bloody man. "Zacky... Zacky follow M. Make sure he doesn't do anything worse!" Johnny yells and Zacky runs off after their pissed off friend.

 

"Oh my god..." Gerard presses his hand against his mouth as he watches how Synyster can barely walk. "Fuck..."

 

He wonders at that very moment... What M would have done to Synyster if he found out they had sex...

 

"He needs to go to the hospital!" Johnny screams, and a couple of people whip out their cell phones. "Don't worry Syn, you'll be okay... You'll be fine."

 

Synyster's shaking his head, leaning against Johnny as he spits a bloody tooth down on the ground.

 

Gerard cant believe how fucked up Synyster looks, anyone would think a lion attacked him, but... No, it was M. Just M... by himself... Only two minutes. Not even two minutes... 30 seconds is more like it.

 

Gerard's walking out the front of the club and a bunch of people look surprised to see him, especially paparazzi because M was out already, walking off by himself, threatening to kill them if they followed him.

 

"Gerard! Gerard! Did you cheat on M again!" 

 

Gerard keeps his head down as he walks down the road alone.

 

He walks for a couple minutes until he finds Zacky and M smoking and talking loudly with a couple of camera's nearby, but surely keeping their distance from the UFC fighter. "Matthew!" Gerard shouts, fast walking towards them. "What the fuck were you thinking!" Gerard's pressing his fist against M's muscular chest. "I cant fucking believe you! You could have killed him!"

 

"Shut the fuck up! I _should_ of killed him, G! He's been fuckin' testin' me and he had it coming, 'kay? Don't fuckin' tell me shit..." M's tossing his cigarette down on the ground and stomps on it with his combat boots.

 

"Matt... Oh my god... He's fucked up, M... You hurt him really bad." Gerard tells him and M shrugs, not giving a flying fuck.

 

"I don't care, Gerard. I don't. I'm happy he's hurt. That's why I kicked his ass. I can't believe you're defending him. I just can't." M turns to Zacky and shakes his head.

 

"I'm not on Synyster's side... And I'm not on your side either, Matt... I'm worried because now... Now I'm afraid to tell you something that might make you wanna' kill... _Me_." Gerard swallows the lump in his throat.

 

M turns back around to face him and Zacky's looking to the camera's, smoking his cigarette quietly. "What the fuck did you do?" M grabs Gerard by his arm, roughly, and shakes him.

 

"I... I don't... I don't want to tell you." Gerard whispers, looking off to his right, where a camera flash comes from.

 

M's eyes are exploring Gerard's face, looking for the answer in Gerard's expression, and when he pulls back he lets out a deep sigh. "I don't even wanna' fuckin' hear it. I'm too fucking pissed and if this makes me even angrier I might end up doing something I'll regret."

 

Gerard's looking down at the ground, listening to the ambulance sirens. "... I slept with Brian."

 

M's whirling around; his eyes wide and his jaw clenched. "You what?!" He screams, bringing his fist back, but Zacky's there, holding him back.

 

"Don't put your hands on him, man!" Zacky hollers, keeping M in his arms. "Don't hit him! You'll get in even more trouble for domestic violence! You'll go to prison, dude." He warns his friend.

 

"I'm so sorry..." Gerard cries, bringing his hands to his face. "It... It was a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking... We had just got off the phone with each other... When you broke up with me. I thought you were going to do the same thing, M... I just. I wanted to get even."

 

"EVEN!?" M screams, kicking the brick wall near by when Zacky lets go of him. "What the fuck, man! What the fuck, Gerard!" M's shaking his head frantically. "I cant believe you'd do that... With my fucking friend, dude! No, no, that's too fucked up!" M's breaking free from Zacky. "I don't believe this shit!" He's exclaiming with his hands, running his palms against the back of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry, Matt! I'm fucking sorry." Gerard sobs and M shakes his head.

 

"Oh my god... Oh my god, dude." M leans against the stone wall and pushes his hands against his eyes. "I need to be alone right now... Fucking seriously."

 

"Baby... Please. I'm sorry... You've done this before too! This is my first time sleeping with anyone apart from you!" Gerard screams and M keeps shaking his head.

 

"Get the fuck away from me... Seriously." M's moving his hands away from his face; his eyes are dripping tears. "I don't want to look at you right now."

 

Gerard's crouching down on the ground, sobbing his ass off and Zacky's helping him up, bringing him across the street away from M.


	9. Aftermath

He's at his parents manor, leaning over the dining table with his head down, sniffing every second while his mom makes hot cocoa and gossips to him. 

 

"It's okay, honey, M'll come back. Doesn't he always?" She asks, stirring the cocoa mix. "You might wanna' keep a distance from your father... He's up stairs watching his old UFC fights. S'how he gets when he's upset."

 

"Why's he upset?" Gerard pulls his face off the dining table. "I should be upset! I am upset, mom! I'm traumatized. M nearly put his hands on me!" He shrieks.

 

"Nearly, Gerard. Don't be such a drama queen," Donna brings over a cup of hot cocoa and sets in front of Gerard. "If he would have he'd have to deal with me. Put his hands on my baby will he," she takes a seat in front of Gerard. "... When are you two gonna' get married anyway's?"

 

"Mom... Now's not the time."

 

"I'm sorry! But I'm curious. Five years together and you still aren't married. Instead of waiting around for M to propose why don't you ask him? You're both men. Shit, even I asked your father," she raises her head up proudly.

 

"You're an inspiration." Gerard mutters sarcastically.

 

"Hell I am," she stares over to Donald who's walking into the kitchen and over to the stainless steel fridge. "Donald, tell your son he's perfect in every way."

 

"Mom, really?" Gerard shakes his head.

 

Donald's ignoring his wife and pulls a beer bottle out the fridge. 

 

"Donald, I'm talking to you!" She hollers and Donald turns to look at her. "I hate that you have favoritism. Mikey is not your only son."

 

"I have two boys? I didn't notice," Donald brings his beer bottle to his lips and chugs down the alcohol.

 

"Dad!" Gerard hollers, looking to his mom. "He always does this to me! Just because I'm gay it doesn't make me a female! I'm a man with a goddamn penis!"

 

"Donald... There you go again. Talking down to your eldest son," Donna's shaking her head at him.

 

"It's not my fucking fault! You use to dress him up as a Princess when he was little... Fuckin, Snow White. You let him walk in your heels, put on your make-up. It's not my fault he's a raging slut and lets every decent man in UFC _fuck him_ ," he slurs. He's a _bit_ drunk.

 

"I do not!" Gerard screams, slamming his hands down on the table. "I've been with M for five years! Not once in those five years has anyone else been with me sexually!"

 

"Exactly! Keep your goddamn mouth shut, Don!" Donna rubs small circles against Gerard's back.

 

"Except Synyster... Am I correct?" Donald asks and Gerard sneers at him.

 

"Oh, so it's okay for M to sleep with other people behind my back? With women!" Gerard barks and Donald shrugs, pressing his beer bottle to his lips again. "I can't believe you're taking his side because he's borderline straight."

 

"Ignore your father Gerard, he's drunk, and when he's drunk he's fucking stupid. Right now he doesn't know right from wrong," Donna glares at Donald. If looks could kill...

 

"I'm being honest. You tell me our son doesn't get us in trouble with the press. The fucking humiliation we're put through! You try getting paparazzi in your face, asking you if you've molested your son," Donald sets his bottle down on the marble counter. "Then you can come to me and call me fuckin' stupid."

 

"Donald... Now, Gerard deals with the same problems... A lot worse. At least they us leave alone, sometimes," Donna explains and Gerard rolls his eyes.

 

"What the fuck ever, Donna... You get as mad as I do," Donald growls. "Face it. It's never gonna' end."

 

"I just tell the paparazzi and press that I've raised a lovely, beautiful, talented son. It's not his fault so much men fancy him," Donna runs her long manicured nails through Gerard hair, then grabs at Gerard's cheeks; her nails digging into his skin. "Look at that face!"

 

Gerard just sits there, glaring at his dad. "There you go again... Treating him like a fucking baby." 

 

"He is my baby!"

 

Gerard decides to leave. He gets up and leaves through the front door, and before his mom can rush out to get him he's already in his car, driving down the road and out the neighborhood.

 

He needs to talk to someone...

 

He pulls a notepad from his bag and looks down at the address. _587 Farris ave, 37489_.

 

He's parking into the driveway of the house and double checks the address before he gets out the car. He feels odd walking to the door and knocking on it. He feels even more odd when a tall guy with a curly afro answers. "Uh," he ruffles his hair a bit and the tall guys looking down at him; his brow raised in confusion.

 

"Gerard Way?" He asks.

 

"Um, yeah. I'm here for... Frank, Frank Iero." He nods and the tall guys stepping aside. 

 

"He's in the bathroom right now. Come in, it's gonna' rain." The tall guy stutters a bit and Gerard walks in, looking around. 

 

It's a cozy house and it looks a bit frat boy-ish. With all the posters around and a little bar set up. "How long is he gonna' take?"

 

"Not long, he's already getting out."

 

"Okay..."

 

The two men stand there awkwardly and Gerard's relieved when he sees Frank walking down the hall. "Gerard...?" 

 

"Frank, hey." He waves.

 

"What... Are you doing here?" He looks confused, his movement hesitant. "Does M need me now?"

 

"M-Shadows?" Ray asks, shocked.

 

"Uh, no, he doesn't need you now. I do." Gerard admits. "I need someone to talk to... Well, I've got a lot of people to talk to, but I chose you. You're the most normal person."

 

"Wait. What the fuck is going on?" Ray cuts in, his hands in front of him.

 

"Ray, this is Gerard Way, Gerard Way this is Ray. Long story short: Gerard signed me up for M's UFC training. I met M and he agreed to be my trainer." Frank tells him and Ray tips his head to the side.

 

"Wow... So, you're M's boyfriend. The guy who's all over the celebrity news all the time for doing some crazy shit. How's it goin'?" Ray sticks his hand out for Gerard to shake.

 

"It's going like shit." Gerard smiles, taking Ray's gesture. "I've been in worse situations though."

 

"Alright... You needed to talk to me about something?" Frank interrupts them and Gerard's gaze moves to him. "I mean... like eleven pm. This must be an emergency."

 

"It is actually... I've got something to tell you." Gerard pauses. "M attacked Synyster. It isn't on the news... Yet."

 

"Whoa... Dude, seriously?" Ray gasps, "Is he okay?"

 

"Depends on what you mean by 'okay'." Gerard turns to look at Ray again.

 

"Where'd this happen...?" Frank asks.

 

"At a club downtown. M and I were in V.I.P and he decided to go look for Zacky... That's when I walked down the hall, looking for M. I saw everything. He was a fucking monster." Gerard shakes his head. "I think M broke his jaw, fractured a rib, and busted his teeth." 

 

"He did all this... tonight?" Ray murmured.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Fuck, is it because of your affair with Syn?" Frank pulled up a seat and gave it to Gerard. 

 

"Well, yeah... Just because we went shopping together and kissed... And... I told him about--" Gerard stops himself and gazes at Frank. "He almost killed Synyster."

 

"I bet. The dude's, like what...? Two hundred twenty pounds of muscle?" Ray laughs. "Fuck..."

 

"Two hundred thirty-five." Gerard corrects him and Frank whistles. "Yeah." Gerard nods.

 

"I'm one hundred sixty pounds of muscle..." Frank chuckles and Gerard stares at him, a small grin on his face.

 

"I'm gonna' go turn the TV on. It might be on the news already. Shit spreads fast." Ray explains and Gerard nods. "There we go..." He presses on the TV

 

"M-shadows Vs. Synyster Gates." A woman says and Gerard stands up to look at the screen. "The two friends rival it up in a club. Gerard Way and M-shadows were spotted walking down town looking cozy and when they disappear into the club all hell is released."

 

Frank's glaring at the TV his arms crossed over his chest. "So what...? Paparazzi were inside?"

 

"Some dumbass with a cell phone." Gerard clears up.

 

"We were advised Gerard Way, M-shadows' boyfriend, was caught with Synyster Gates, kissing him in front of everyone. M's reaction isn't pretty."

 

" _You're fucking dead to me, BRIAN! FUCKING DEAD! You put your goddamn hands all over my fucking boyfriend again and I'll fucking kill you! I SWEAR IT!_ " a video of M being held back is put up on screen; his face is red and his arms are slamming everyone back it cuts off when Gerard's on the floor, leaning over Synyster's body, his hands over his mouth in shock.

 

" '... I slept with Brian (Synyster).' I quote, Gerard Way." The woman reads, looking down at her note pad. "Paparazzi followed the troubled UFC boyfriend down the street and spotted the famous couple yelling at each other. The man who got the proof says M-shadows almost attacked Way as well. Is the couple broken up for real this time? Probably not."

 

"Turn off the goddamn TV... Please." Gerard shakes his head and presses his face into the palm of his hands. "Oh my god... M's gonna' fucking strangle me."

 

"... You slept with Synyster Gates?" Frank's eyes are wide while Ray turns the TV off. "And you told M!?"

 

"I had to..." Gerard sniffs. "I wasn't gonna' wait a fucking month!"

 

"Fucking god... Did you tell him about us?" Frank asks, "That night you fucking harassed me? Oh my god, what if you told him I raped you!?"

 

"What?!" Ray screams.

 

"I didn't tell him anything about you!" Gerard screeches. "I didn't harass you, Frank!" 

 

"Yes, you did, when you were fucking drunk!" Frank argues. "You begged me to fuck you!"

 

"Wait a second... Did you guys screw?" Ray asks, looking between the two men.

 

"NO!" They scream in unison.

 

"You're full of shit!" Gerard hollers, walking towards the door. "I should sue you for sexual harassment!"

 

"You sue me?!" Frank walks over to him and grabs his am.

 

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Gerard tugs back, but Frank has a good hold on him.

 

"Guys..." Ray walks backwards, trying not to get in between the two men. "C'mon now."

 

"No! You're not gonna' fuckin' sue me because you're the one who harassed me! You were trying to blackmail me!" Frank pushes the man back against the door.

 

Gerard stands there quietly; his mouth open a gape. "I don't need anymore fucking problems... Let me go, or I'll fucking call the cops."

 

"Frank, just let him go. He obviously doesn't remember that night." Ray says and Gerard pushes Frank away. 

 

"That night didn't happen. Why would I ask you to fuck me? I don't know you." Gerard hisses, "I'm going home."

 

He marches out the door and Frank follows him out. "Just forget it, Frank!" They hear Ray yell.

 

"I'm sorry!" Frank hollers. "I didn't mean to freak you out! You're right!" 

 

Gerard's hurrying towards his car and pulling open the drivers seat. 

 

"Gerard... I'm sorry... Please, hear me out, man... Let me explain myself." 

 

"You don't know what it's like to fucking live a life like it's a fucking show! The fucking news isn't even real! I didn't have my fucking tongue shoved down Syn's throat, I'm not out of control! I don't fuck other men! I'm not a whore! My own father doesn't even believe me, my mom's fucking oblivious about everything, my own goddamn brother is embarrassed by me!" Gerard slams his fist against the car. "I cant have people telling me things I didn't do! I always have to hear it like... Like I'm a fucking story people made up. Sometimes I think I don't even fucking exist, like I'm a character in a book."

 

"You're not a character in a book... And you're right. I don't know what it's like. Can we pretend this never happened. I'd like to be your friend again." Frank says; his voice calm.

 

Gerard stands there quietly, nodding his head quickly. "I'm sorry, but... We cant see each other unless we're around M... Something'll happen... We just cant. I like you and I don't want you to get pummeled if M finds out." He's getting into his car and when he sees Frank nod he backs up into the road.


	10. They never learn

Gerard's pressing his key into the door and unlocking it; he pushes it open and steps in, looking around and listening to the muffled sounds coming from the Television set. "Matt...?" Gerard calls out, apprehensivly. He's fidgeting with his keys and when he hears a cough coming from the living room he stops in place. 

 

"I didn't say to cancel. I just need a break." Gerard hears M say. "My boyfriends already sleeping with other men because I'm never around, man. You gottah fuckin' understand me. You let Thomas Ryler take a break with his wife... Yeah, that so?"

 

Gerard leans against the wall and continues to listen to M's conversation.

 

"Just because we aren't married doesn't make us any less of a couple... Fuck that shit, man... No! C'mon, just a week. I left Japan already, dude... Alright alright, next month I'll work double. Just let me have all next week. It's all I'm asking for." M pauses when he walks around the corner and he sees Gerard. "Yeah, thanks... Bye." He ends the call.

 

"How long you been standing there?" M asks, pushing his phone into his pocket.

 

"A couple minutes... I just got here." 

 

"Oh..."

 

They stand there in silence until Gerard starts walking to the bedroom. M follows him.

 

"I wanna' apologize." M says and Gerard turns around to look at him. "I shouldn't have reacted that way, and I know why you slept with... _Him_. I had no right to put my hand up at you... I have... Slept with other people while we were on those _breaks_. I'm sorry for everything."

 

"Apology accepted... Can we go to bed? I'm really tired." Gerard pulls his jeans down and M nods, doing the same.

 

They crawl into bed together and Gerard turns off the lamp on his night stand. "G'night." Gerard whispers, bringing the blankets around his body and lays on his side; his back to M.

 

"G'night... I love you."

 

"... Mhm." Gerard hums, closing his eyes. "You too."

 

He blinks his eyes open slowly and groans-- the sun's peeking through the curtain--he feels like he only had a minute of sleep. He gazes at the alarm, the numbers 10:45am blink in red lights.

 

"Fuck..." He moans, and rolls over on his back. M's still in bed, the blankets half way off his body. "M... It's almost eleven."

 

"Shit." He hears M hiss. "Seriously?" He sits up and Gerard nods, cuddling into the sheets.

 

"Don't you have to go to the gym?" Gerard asks as M lays back down in the bed against his back.

 

"Fuck it... I'll go later." 

 

The sound of the door bell ringing makes both of the men groan in annoyance. "I got it." M says and gets up and walks out the room. 

 

Gerard decides to get out of bed and get his jeans on. There wasn't any point in staying in bed. He had a billion things to do and sleeping wasn't going to get it done.

 

"Who was it?" Gerard asks, watching as M walks back into the bedroom, swearing under his breath.

 

"Fucking paparazzi ding-dong-ditching just to take pictures and shit... I think they were expecting you." M says and Gerard rolls his eyes.

 

"M'cars in the garage, that's why... They don't think I'm here with you after what happened last night." Gerard explains and M nods in agreement.

 

"I might as well work out in the gym here, right...? Don't have the right weights though..." M grabs his plain black shirt and slips it down his chest.

 

"You can come with me to my parent's house. My dad's freaking out. He thinks we're broken up." Gerard laughs quietly and M nods. "You'll come?"

 

"Yeah, of course. I gottah talk to Donald anyway's. Let him know I'm taking a break."

 

"It's because you don't trust me." Gerard pulls his shirt off and goes into the closet to put another one on.

 

"No, it's because I want us to spend time together." M lies and Gerard comes back out the closet with a plain long sleeved shirt on.

 

"We're matching." Gerard changes the subject and M snorts. "Cute..."

 

"I'm gonna' go brush my teeth." M walks to the bathroom and Gerard follows.

 

The two men are walking out the house when a bright light hits them in the face. "Glasses on." M says, slipping his shades on--Gerard does the same.

 

They get into the car and M pulls out of the driveway, they spot a group of paparazzi and M flicks them off whilst honking his horn to get their attention.

 

When they get to Donna and Donald's house M pulls his sun glasses off and grabs Gerard's hand. "I hope your mom wont hit me with her heel again..." M mutters as Gerard knocks on the door.

 

"She won't... I think." Gerard says and M glares at him. "I'm kidding." Gerard leans over and kisses his boyfriend on the lips.

 

"Well look who we have here..." Donald says, standing in the doorway with his arms across his chest. "If it isn't break up and get back together!"

 

"Hey, Don." M itches the back of his neck as he and Gerard break their kiss. "How's it goin'?"

 

"It's goin' good... Slept in the guest room last night because of you two." He steps aside to let the couple in. "Donna! Gerard and Matt are here!"

 

Donna's rushing down the stairs and when she gets down she's hitting M on his arm. "How dare you, Matt! You almost gave me a heart attack! I saw the news!"

 

"Mom, I already told you what happened." Gerard says, watching M roll his eyes. "It's okay. He apologized."

 

"Is that all he can do?" She's pulling Gerard aside. "When's he going to propose, huh? He just stands there like a beef-head and treats you like you're not important!"

 

"What are you talking about, Donna?" M whines, "I treat G like a fucking princess."

 

"Is that so?" Donald says, tilting his head to the side. "A princess?"

 

"Yes!" M snorts. "Can we please eat breakfast? We didn't come here to argue."

 

"I'll make bacon and eggs... You want sausages M?" Donna asks, walking to the kitchen.

 

"Yes... Please." M walks behind her.

 

Gerard's sitting on M's lap as they relax on the couch, watching TV. They just finished eating breakfast and Donna's sitting next to them, telling Gerard how beautiful he'd look walking down the isle.

 

"Mom, no offense, but I'm not gonna' wear your wedding dress... If M and I do get married... We're wearing matching tuxes, right baby?" Gerard runs his fingers over M's short hair.

 

"That's pretty bland." Donna' scrunches her face up in disgust. "As long as the tuxes are nice... I suppose."

 

They leave an hour later and when they walk out a horde of paparazzi are standing around. "Glasses on." M says and Gerard's way ahead of him.

 

"M-shadows! Aren't you upset that Gerard was kissing Synyster Gates in the club while you were there?" He hears a man shout and M stops walking.

 

"Whoa, hold up." M grabs Gerard's hand. "He was not kissing Synyster in that club!" M hollers and camera's start flashing. "If anyone believes that shit they're fucking stupid as hell."

 

"Didn't he have sex with Synyster?!"

 

"Fuck you! Say that shit to my goddamn face!" M yanks his sunglasses off his face.

 

"Matthew..." Gerard tugs on his boyfriends arm. "Lets go... Ignore them."

 

"No! Who the fuck said that! Step up and say it to my face." He pushes Gerard away gently.

 

Donna and Donald are standing at the front door their brows raised in confusion. 

 

A man about 5'10 steps up and raises his hand in the air. "Didn't he sleep with Synyster Gates?" He points at Gerard who face palms.

 

M's walking over to him and the rest of the paparazzi back up, flashing their cameras none the less. "You think you're fucking funny, huh?" M shoves the guy hard and he stumbles backwards.

 

"Matt." Gerard calls out, "Baby, c'mon."

 

"You think it's funny? Huh?" He shoves the guy again. "I oughta fuck you up."

 

"M!" Donald hollers, "Come back inside. If you hurt this man you'll go to jail."

 

M's face is red and he's looking over at Donald. "Fuck it." He steps back and goes to his car and gets inside.

 

Gerard's getting into the passenger seat and when they drive off M holds his hand out the window, sticking his middle finger up high for the paparazzi to see.


	11. Sex Tape

_"So, you're still a trainer... You work with M-shadows personally and he's dating your son. How have you felt about that throughout the years?"_

_Donald's sitting in a studio, being interviewed by Mark Soars. "Well, I was quite happy at first. I was thinking about how much of a man Matthew would make Gerard... Turns out, accidentally of course, I catch myself calling Gerard a girls name when I shout for him."_

_Everyone laughs in the audience and Mark Soars nods in agreement. "I don't blame you, man... He kind of looks like one too. But he's still obviously male. You two have the same face, kind of."_

_A photo of Gerard smiling appears on the screen behind them, then a photo of Donald smiling as well._

_The crowd hums in agreement._

_"Look at the mouth and nose... He's got his fathers eyes!" Mark hollers, pointing at the screen._

_"Are you calling me pretty?" Donald points to himself. "I'm flattered Mark, but I'm happily married, to a woman."_

_"Ahaha, no Donald... But I wouldn't mind calling Gerard pretty." Mark crosses his legs as everyone laughs. "So, about the family. When did Gerard come out to you? Was it at the moment of dating quarter back football player of the Chicago Sensors: Eric Daft? He was... What? Nineteen? Eric was Thirty-two. If I'm correct."_

_"No, he had been out and about his sexuality before that. Way before that... Like, fifth grade... Actually, while he was dating Eric I was already working with M. He and Gerard never actually spoke to eachother... Sure, they knew who the other was. M knew not to go into that zone at the time. He's a true gentle men for that, I believe, and as soon as Eric and Gerard broke up he went for it. He asked Gerard out a couple times and it was nice to see that Gerard came to his senses and agreed to go to dinner with him. Matt is a great man for him." Donald nods. "He's family."_

_"That's nice to hear... Some father's wouldn't approve of their son going out and about with other men, getting caught by paparazzi and now... Making a sex tape. D'you hear about that?" Mark listens to the crowd 'ooing'. "I actually got a chance to take a look and it's pretty... Well, lets just say M handles his 'girls' very well."_

_"Excuse me?" Donald sits back and looks to the crowd. "Sex tape?"_

_"Yeah... He and M-shadows have a sex tape. It went viral today on Celebs-Caught. 6 million views so far, actually. It was quite vulgar... M was calling him 'naughty girl'. Gerard was calling him 'daddy'. Also, he's wearing nothing but pink stilettos... It kind of gives off this vibe of a rough childhood..." He stacks his cards on his desk. "D'you know anything about that?"_

_Donald's quiet and he's looking around frantically. "Are you serious?" He asks, adjusting his tie nervously._

_"Yes. I'm one hundred percent serious." He doesn't laugh, or smile, or say anything that would imply that he's joking. "Coach Way...?"_

_Donald's getting up from his seat and walking off set and back stage, the camera crew's following close behind him. "GET THAT FUCKING CAMER--!"_

\---

M and Gerard decide to head off to M's friends house, Tucker Hutt, professional UFC fighter. "I was flamin', dude. I bet my face was like, tomato fuckin' red and shit." M's says, pressing a beer bottle against his lips. "Dude, must've been shittin' bricks when I shoved him."

 

"'Til that shit gets on the news say nothin' more, man..." Tucker chuckles, reclining back in his seat as they sit in front of the TV, watching football. "How'd your boy handle that? He get turned on?"

 

"No, Tucker. He didn't get turned on. He likes me relaxed... Meditating and shit..." M snorts, shaking his head.

 

"He and Anne better be cookin' somethin' good in the kitchen, s'all I gottah say. Gottah have our bitches in check, ay?" He jokes, raising his hand in the air for M to give him high five.

 

"You're a total redneck, dude." M laughs, high-fiving his friend.

 

"If I ain't a redneck, I ain't Tucker Hutt, brother." Tucker downs his beer and M nods his head.

 

Tucker's switching channels and stops on celebrity news, the headline, 'Sex tape LEAKED', "Woohoo, someone done leaked a sex tape!" He's howls and M laughs, leaning forward.

 

"Who do you think it is?" M asks, examing the TV.

 

"Don't know... Lets listen."

 

" _The week just gets worse and worse. Club fighting, affairs, and now a SEX TAPE! That's right everyone, M-shadows and Gerard Way's sex tape is leaked!_ " The woman says and Tucker turns to look at his friend; his eyes wide in shock.

 

"WHAT?!" He stands up, walking closer to the TV.

 

" _The news was brought to us by a gay porn web site, and when they examined the video it was in fact hollywoods favorite gay scandalous couple. No news on how the boys are taking it, but the paparazzi might enjoy this one a little too much_."

 

"You guys have a sex tape? Damn!" Tucker laughs, snapping his fingers. "Anne! G-rad! COME SEE!" 

 

Anne and Gerard walk into the living room, looking at the TV. "What's up, baby?" Anne goes over to Tucker and takes a seat on his lap.

 

"Whatcha guys watchin'?" Gerard asks, looking intensively at the television screen as he grabs M's arm.

 

"Apparently we have a sex tape." M says, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"A sex tape?" Gerard raises a brow in confusion. "When did we...? Oh my god..."

 

"We actually made one?" M asks and Tucker starts howling in laughter. 

 

"Dude! Look at the screen!" He points and Gerard and M turn their heads in sync.

 

"Holy Cow!" Anne giggles, "He's wearin' heels!"

 

M rushes to turn off the television and Gerard's palming his face and going to the window to look outside. "I love how they recognize all the cars we drive." Gerard hollers, shutting the blinds.

 

"I love how everyone in America will know what my dick looks like." M says, shaking his head. "I cant believe this... We made that three years ago!"

 

"I'm gonna' go watch the whole thing." Anne hops off Tucker's lap and runs to her bedroom. 

 

"Anne! NO!" Gerard screams, running after her. "You pervert!"

 

"I'm gonna' stay here... I've only seen gay porn once and lemme tell ya... I was scarred for life." Tucker stays put on his couch drinking his beer while M goes with Anne and Gerard.

 

"There we go!" Anne hollers when she gets the video up. "Oh my god, Matt! You've got a big one!" She presses play and the first thing she sees is M holding his cock in his hands.

 

Gerard stands there quietly, face palming, watching as Anne puts the volume up.

 

" _Ayy, Baby..." M walks over to where Gerard's on the bed, on his back, running his fingers through his own hair, sensually. "My baby girl... Look how sexy you look wearing those hot pink stilettos... Fuck yeah, lift your legs in the air. Gottah get a nice view of your tight, wet boy-pussy..."_

 

"Anne... Seriously..." Gerard covers his face. "Oh my god. My ass is gonna' be all over the goddamn internet."

 

"At least you look hot," Anne smiles, raising the volume. "Y'all are so kinky."

 

_"Like this, Matty...?" Gerard giggled and lifted one leg in the air daintily as he arched his back. "Or should I say... Daddy?"_

_"Yeah... Like that. I'm gonna' come around the front, babe." The camera angle moved and Gerard's lowered his leg a bit. "There we go."_

_"Awww, fuck yeah, look at that," M priased and spreaded Gerard's ass cheeks apart to get a better view of his hole. "I'm ready to tear this fuckin' boy-cunt apart," he moved from his spot and aimed the camera to Gerard's face._

_Gerard smirked up at the camera and licked his lips obscenely before he asked, "Why are we making this again?"_

_"Well, baby... Y'know how I go out of the country for UFC tours. I need something to beat off to when I'm lonely. And some pictures of you naked isn't enough anymore," M explained and Gerard shrugged his shoulders. "Sit on my lap," he demanded and Gerard did what he was told._

 

The moaning starts and Anne starts giggling like a hyena, clapping her hands because M's setting the camera down on the night stand across from them so both their bodies are shown, especially Gerard's.

 

"If I didn't have this hard on I'd be really pissed right now," M laughs, clasping his hands together. "Damn! Why don't we do this anymore?" He asks Gerard, who turns and glares at him. M immediately drops his smile.

 

_"You're a naughty girl, baby... Yeah, ride Daddy's cock. Ride it like the pro you are," M placed his large hands on Gerard's hips and helped him bounce up and down. "Pretend it's a big horsey, pretend you're riding a fuckin' horsey."_

_Gerard rides him for a minute--a full minute of Gerard moaning, "yes, yes, daddy, fuck me harder", until M stopped thrusting and pinned his hips to Gerard's ass and rotated small circles inside of his boyfriends body._

_The camera catches every move and every look on both of their faces._

_"Yeah! Fucking punish me with your cock." Gerard threw his head back in ecstasy and gave M the chance to push him backwards._

_"You're a pretty girl, yeah, look at your pretty mouth..." M pushed his pointer finger in Gerard's mouth; he sucked on it; his cheeks hallowed at the action._

_"I'm a pretty girl... Just for you, Daddy." Gerard moaned when M slid his finger out._

_"Yeah, fuck yeah, just for Daddy... Daddy and his cock. Fuck..." He quickened his pace whilst having Gerard wrap his legs around his back; his heels dug into M's skin._

_"Oh, oh, ooh... Daddy... Dad--yes, daddy. Fuck me, daddy. I'm a bad girl," Gerard lodged his bottom lip in between his small teeth; he's acting like a whore for the camera, being extra vocal._

_"Fuck, I love the way you talk," M grunted and pressed his hands against Gerard's chest and squeezed him there as if he had a full rack on display. "You're a fucking slut."_

_"Just for you, daddy."_

 

"Dude! I can fuckin' hear it!" Tucker screams, "Shit, y'all."

 

Anne pauses the video and turns to M, who was pressing his hand against his crotch. "Oh my..." She laughs and covers her eyes. "I'ma leave you two alone," she hops off her computer chair and leaves the room, shutting it behind her. 

 

"Matthew," Gerard murmurs. "I don't understand how this got out! We had it in your..." He pauses. "Shit! I knew we should have cleaned out the computers memory before we sold it to that guy on eBay!"

 

"Awe, yeah, damnit." M snaps, unenthusiastically.

 

"Do you care, M? Because my dad's going to fucking kill me! He already thinks I'm a flying fucking fairy! Oh my god... I called you daddy! You called me... You called me a girl!" Gerard's starting to freak out because now... Now everyone's going to _believe_ his father molested him and that he's traumatized... Or sick... Or worse.

 

"Babe, calm down. It's hot, we're hot, the world thinks we're hot. Everyone's going to like it," M goes to wrap his arms around Gerard's waist.

 

"I don't want the whole fucking world to see me being FUCKED by my BOYFRIEND, M, oh my god. This shit doesn't matter to you? Oh... Wait! Because you aren't known as the weaker man!" Gerard pushes M away and storms out the room. 

 

"It's all cool and rad for you! 'Yeah, dude, look at me impaling my bitches ass'." He deepens his voice as an attempt to sound like M. "'Fuck yeah, M! Great job. Gerard was moanin' like a total whore'!" 

 

"You aren't the weaker man... Well, you are, but that doesn't matter! Babe, I'm a UFC fighter, I'm twice your size... This is logical. I'm stronger than most men anyways," M says, "so stop acting like that."

 

"Okay, alright. Fuck it then. I know I looked hot and your friends will think so too... Just think of that. Maybe when you call Kevin he'll be beating off to me," Gerard shrugs, pushing his bangs behind his ears.

 

"You hear this, Tucker?" M points to Gerard who was walking off into the kitchen with Anne. "He's lucky I'm not an abusive drunk like Richard Stall... I wanna', like, beat his ass sometimes."

 

" _Beat his ass_..." Tucker repeats, chuckling to himself. "Nice choice of words."

 

M rolls his eyes and drops himself down on the couch. He thinks about what Gerard said...


	12. Poker Face

Gerard blinks open his eyes and adjusts them to the brightness of the room. "M..." He calls out, rolling over when he notices his boyfriend isn't in the bed next to him.

 

"I'm in the bathroom," M shouts, pushing open the door; he's standing in the doorway, naked, wrapping a towel around his waist as steam pushes past him and into the bedroom. "Took a shower, babe," he's walking over to the walk-in closet and pulling it open before he steps inside.

 

"Johnathon Varga won a fight yesterday, downtown. His wife, Marsha, text me. She wants us to go to dinner with them and a couple of other guys and their wives," Gerard sits up and slips his shirt on over his head once he grabs it off M's pillow. "I told them we'd go."

 

"Yeah, I talked to Johnathon a couple hours ago. While you were asleep," M walks out the closet wearing a red knitted sweater and black-fitted jeans. "You seen my combat boots?" M goes back into the closet.

 

"You have like, six pairs," Gerard lays down on the bed and stretches, curving his back into the perfect C. 

 

"I'm looking for the studded ones... The size 11. Not yours."

 

Gerard shrugs his shoulders and stifles out a yawn. "I don't know."

 

"Great... Fine. I'll wear the fuckin' ropers," he walks over to the bed with his faux leather boots and takes a seat before he starts slipping them on over his feet.

 

"Don't get an attitude with me, M," Gerard hops off the mattress and over to the bathroom to get ready. "It's not my fault you lose all of your goddamn shoes when you go out of the country."

 

"I don't have a goddamn attitude!" He hollers, grabbing his red bandanna from the night stand and tied it around his head. "I'm fuckin' stressed the hell out."

 

"Why? Why are you stressed? You're on vacation, relax. There's no need for stressing. I should be stressing. My dad wants to strangle me," Gerard exclaims, grabbing his toothbrush.

 

"Listen to me, man. You never hear me out!" M shouts, dropping his plain black cap on his head. "I don't really give a flying fuck about what your parents think about the stupid sex tape! It's more like what my friends are going to say. For fucks sake... Our sex is all over the place, Gerard. You have to understand that my friends... They're dicks about shit like that and especially Kevin. He's gonna' fuckin' be at that dinner and talk about it, fuckin' lookin' at you with this shit eating grin and I'm gonna' fly across the table and punch it off his face," M finishes, grabbing his phone whilst fishing for a pack of cigarettes in his jean pocket.

 

Gerard's washing out his mouth and looking into the mirror and in his head he's thinking, 'I mother-fucking told you so.' He knew M was gonna' think about what he said when they were at Tucker's house... 

 

_"Okay, alright. Fuck it then. I know I looked hot and your friends will think so too... Just think of that. Maybe when you call Kevin, he'll be beating off to me."_

 

M _obviously_ thought about what Gerard said... Obviously.

 

"You like to beat up your friends... I noticed," Gerard says, his tone cynical.

 

"Don't even fucking go there." M points to Gerard threateningly from his spot on the bed. "He's not my fucking friend and he's ruined the band. Fucking Zacky and Johnny don't come around anymore because of him and it pisses me off."

 

"I wonder why M. I really do," Gerard presses on the subject, walking out the bathroom and into the closet to get dressed. "You can be a real ass hole sometimes and that makes people uneasy."

 

"I'm not that much of a threat. Don't fucking talk to me like I'm some kind of monster, because I'm not," M's fuming he can feel his face going hot and his fist clenching tightly.

 

Gerard's keeping quiet, shaking his head, and dressing in silence. He didn't want to get M worked up, he didn't want his day to be ruined, and he didn't want to talk about the bullshit happening in their lives.

 

They walk out the house and towards the car, they've put on their pair of the blackest sunglasses they can find and keep their heads down when they get into the car. 

 

When they arrive to the restaurant paparazzi are lined up like it's the red carpet. "Ready?" M asks looking to Gerard.

 

"Yeah..." Gerard nods, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready."

 

It's a hassle to get into the restaurant because there's so many camera light, people shouting, fans yelling. It's overwhelming. When they finally get into the building they need a while to adjust to the transition. It's too quiet... It's nice.

 

"Matt, Gerard, over here!" They hear Johnathon holler and the couple walks over to the crowded table.

 

"Dude, what's up? Congrats on the win!" M leans over to hug his friend and then everyone else. 

 

Gerard does the same, though he hesitates to greet, but of course, Kevin. "Take a seat, you fine gentlemen," Johnathon laughs, pointing to the reserved seats. 

 

The table goes into conversation about Johnathon's fights, then to Tucker's fights, and then to Chris' fights, then Kevin's fights, and then finally... To Gerard and M's _life_.

 

"Every time I turn on my goddamn television I feel like I'm sittin' there watchin' like, a reality TV show called: 'M and G's life'. I swear to god," Tucker sips on his wine and Anne laughs nodding her head in agreement. 

 

"It's kind of like that," Gerard shrugs, "It's whatever. We try to stay away from television. Right, baby?" Gerard rests his hand on M's thigh under the table. 

 

"Yeah..." He nods, resting his hand over Gerard's. "It's hard though."

 

"I can imagine!" Marsha exclaims and Gerard shrugs again.

 

"Speaking of news... The sex tape," Kevin says. "Me and the guys watched it. Fuckin'-A, Mr. Shadows... Can I give you a trophy for being the luckiest man in the fucking universe?" Everyone around shrieks in laughter except for Gerard and M. "The way you two role play is... Fucking hot fire," Kevin's staring Gerard up and down. "My favorite bit was when you bust a nut all over his face. Marked your fuckin' turff. Real man, right there," he points to M.

 

M coughs loudly before he says, "Yeah... Rather not go into that..."

 

"Wait, babe. Don't you wanna' hear what the other guys' thoughts about it?" Gerard looks over the men at the table.

 

"I saw it," Brian raises his arm. "I'm straight, but I've gottah admit, man. Great job." 

 

"I haven't seen it and never will!" Tucker chugs down his drink. "The same goes for Two Girls One Cup. Never saw it never will," Anne slaps Tuckers arm playfully.

 

"It's not that bad," Marsha rolls her eyes. "I got Johnathon to watch it with me. Wasn't bad at all," she throws the O.K sign in M and Gerard's direction.

 

"The one thing I would've changed though..." Kevin starts, flicking his blonde hair back off his face as M glares over at him. "Was the fact that he was riding you in the beginning. I would have just laid him forward doggy-style, mount his ass, and just fucked him stupid... Or until he blacked out. Which ever would come first."

 

"Only in your fantasies," Gerard smiles fakily and M rests his elbows on the table, pushing his chin into the palm of his hand as he stares Kevin down like prey.

 

"Just sayin', baby," Kevin shoots down his drink and shrugs his shoulders.

 

The table goes quiet and M stands up. "I'm going for a smoke." 

 

Everyone watches him leave.

 

"I saw that interview with your dad, Gerard," Marsha crosses her legs. "I'm sorry about that. That was really messed up. It's like they set him up. S'was like watching 'Catch a Predator'."

 

"I haven't seen it," Gerard purses his lips. "I really don't care to because shit like that happens. I can't go back in time and just... Y'know, stop that sex tape from leaking."

 

"Like my cock," Kevin says and everyone glares over at him.

 

"I've got a question..." Chris says, looking to Kevin. "Aren't you straight...? And aren't you dating Miranda Frank? Why are you blatantly just hitting on Gerard. You really piss M off when you do that all the time."

 

Everyone's glad Chris said something because if not M would have and it wouldn't have been pretty.

 

"I'm bisexual, FYI. Miranda and I broke up. Explains why I'm here alone and I can say what ever the hell I want. M shows us naked photos of Gerard all the time anyways. Don't act like you weren't there. He's bragging constantly and just exploiting the fuck out of his boyfriend. Excuse me for reacting. I am a man and I tend to have a crude way of saying things. If that makes M uncomfortable then he shouldn't fling his bitch around like sloppy seconds. He asked for it."

 

Gerard's first to respond. "You're right, Kevin. One hundred percent."

 

"Whoa..." Tucker whistles. "I wasn't expectin' that."

 

"No, he's right, Tucker. I agree with you Kevin. M shouldn't do that to me, but I am a human being and I do have morals and I have self-respect. If you keep eye-fucking me across the table... Well, yeah, that'll piss the man off. He is a man, such as us all, except the beautiful ladies—of course. But you should fucking know better. M flaunts me around, sure, but what man doesn't do that? I do it," Gerard crosses his legs as he flicks his bangs back off his face.

 

"I agree with Gerard," Anne says, "Just because M behaves a certain way it doesn't mean you should egg it on."

 

"Exactly," Chris nods.

 

"You guys don't know shit." Kevin shakes his head. "I can do whatever the fuck I want, say what ever the fuck I want, and think what ever the fuck I want. Nothing's going to change, but no offense to you Gerard if you think I'm crude go ahead and fucking think that, but you live a crude ass life. I'm not gonna' feed you sympathy like every one else." Kevin stands up, clasping his hands together before he walks off.

 

"Oh my god..." Marsha says, slightly annoyed. "Why did we invite him?"

 

Gerard keeps his head down and his arms crossed over his chest. He cant believe what just happened and when M comes back the food's already at the table and everyone's eating, except Gerard whose got this vacant look on his face.

 

They're done with dinner and M's taking Gerard's hand when they get outside. He's helping his boyfriend in the car and going around to the drivers side. "I wanna' talk to you about something..." M starts, letting his hand rest over Gerard's cold ones.

 

"I don't want to talk about anything, M. You're an asshole. You treat me like an object... Something you can show off to your friends. I'm tired of it," he sniffs and wipes the tears from under his eyes.

 

"I'm gonna' ask a question and I better get the truth," M says harshly, grabbing at Gerard's arm roughly. "Kevin said something to me before he left."

 

Gerard's tears immediately stop running down his face. "What'd he tell you?"

 

"... He told me that you gave him head at one of my fights a year back."

 

"You believe him, Matthew? If you do, then you're fucking stupid!" Gerard pulls out of M's grip. "Kevin's fucking swine to me! He's an animal."

 

"I don't believe either one of you. I don't know who to believe anymore. You slept with Synyster. You fucking went all out and let him fuck you. I still have a hard time trying not to fucking think about it." M says, grabbing Gerard's arm again.

 

Gerard's mouth is clamped shut and his eyes are wide open, "I'd rather blow the goddamn pope than wrap my lips on Kevin's nasty dick," he snarls.

 

"You're too funny. Hilarious... Everything's a joke to you," M loosens his grip on Gerard's arm and starts the car. "Now I see why we're still together." Gerard's not sure if he should take that as a compliment.

 

"Shut up and fucking drive. Please," Gerard reclines back in his seat and shuts his eyes closed.

 

M glares at his boyfriend before he says, "As you wish."


	13. Hit and Run

The tension is unbearable for Gerard and M. When they talk it's merely just questions like: 'Did you load the laundry?', or 'Are my appointments set for tomorrow'. The responses were half ass'd: 'yeah'... And 'yup'. 

 

They were blatantly upset with one another and it wasn't something they can just avoid. Some lines were crossed and Gerard felt offended by the media, his friends, his family, and even M. He felt cornered, like every move was a step down into a fiery pit.

 

The drama that went down at the dinner somehow made it the gossip channel with a blurry photo of Gerard sitting with his legs crossed, glaring at Kevin.

 

M walked by while Gerard was watching and muttered something under his breath. Gerard didn't hear what he said and didn't ask. It was clear that M was being a dick and when he acts like a dick Gerard blocks him out, because two wrongs didn't make a right.

 

M was extra busy the week he planned on taking off. He started training his students and working out, leaving Gerard to himself. It wasn't anything new. It's how things have always been and Gerard didn't even believe that M wanted to spend time with him just because he wanted to. No, he wanted to keep an eye on Gerard. Make sure he wasn't sleeping with any of his other friends.

 

Frank comes each day of the week, just because M called him up and asked him. He wasn't going to say no. Fuck no. 

 

"The kick just shocks 'em for a minute. Gives you the chance to put him into submission." M demonstrates. "Can you visualize that?"

 

"Yeah, totally, but if my arm goes around the back of his head wouldn't it just knock him flat?" Frank asks, watching M.

 

"You can do that, but you don't want them to fall so soon, because if that happens they'll have enough energy to fight you off. You'd wanna' save that move for around the end," M pulls his gloves off.

 

"Alright, thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Frank watches Gerard walk in with a tray, two tall glasses of beer resting on it.

 

M takes the glass and chugs before setting it back down on the platter. He doesn't thank or acknowledge Gerard; he just pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the ground.

 

"Thanks..." Frank takes the cup off the tray and takes a sip.

 

"No problem," Gerard sets the tray down on the table nearby and leaves the room, wiping his hands down on his pants.

 

"I heard about what happened with Kevin Michaels," Frank sets his beer down on the table next to him.

 

"It's whatever," M throws a punch at the punching bag. "It's not like he's not allowed to muse his feelings or opinions. Everyone does it."

 

"Yeah, sucks," Frank shrugs. "It's gottah be tough though, yeah? Having your life played back to you like a movie. People get cheap thrills from that kind of shit."

 

"Yeah, I guess," M goes to the mirror mounted on the wall and runs his fingers down the tattoos on his arms. "Gerard's just stressed and when he's stressed it rubs off on me because he gets real bitchy and moody and tries to pretend nothing happened. He acts like he's living in this bubble of happy flying unicorns and candy corn rain."

 

"Sounds magical," Frank laughs.

 

"He's a magical guy who likes to disappear every once in a while," M turns around to face Frank. "I can tell he's ready to leave me. He's done this before. He'll leave a note spewing how much he loves me, but we can't go on and how we keep fucking each other over with the press... He's so fucking stupid sometimes. I think it's right though. Breaking up is an option for me as well," he finishes, shaking his head.

 

"You're giving up on him?" Frank asks, taking another drink from the cup Gerard brought him. "It doesn't seem right."

 

"Nothing ever seems right. Especially a thing like breaking up. It's a part of life. We'll get over it," M smiles weakly.

 

Gerard's walking into the room suddenly, he's wearing a coat and holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Here. I'll be back at around noon tomorrow for my things."

 

"Where you goin' off too?" M says, snatching the paper from Gerard's hands and examines it. "What's this."

 

Frank's getting up to walk out the room, but Gerard sticks his hand up at him.

 

"Stay. I'm leaving to my brothers. If you want to talk me don't fucking call me. Come to me and we'll talk, but I can't keep this up anymore. My mom's right. I've wasted my time," Gerard's wiping his eyes.

 

"What the hell does she know?!" M exclaims. "She's never around to fucking throw in her two cent thoughts, G. She doesn't have a voice in this."

 

Frank's taking his seat quietly, watching the back of Gerard's head.

 

"She's my mom, M," Gerard hisses, moving his hands on his hips. "Don't talk about her like that!"

 

"I'm your boyfriend. Your fucking partner. She doesn't give you what I give you. You've got to be fucking joking!" He moves his hands into his pockets.

 

"I'm not joking. I'm leaving..." Gerard turns to leave, but M pulls him by his arm.

 

"No. You're not. You're staying right here."

 

"Let go of me," Gerard whispers, tugging his arm, attempting to break free from M's strong hold. "Let the fuck go!" He panics when he notices M's grip tigthening.

 

Frank's getting up again, keeping his guard up because M's face is turning red and Gerard's struggling. "Uh, g-guys," Frank calls out, but they ignore him.

 

"I'm tired of this on and off bullshit!" M screams, throwing Gerard into the wall. "If you fucking leave me I'll fucking kill you," he's moving his hand into Gerard's hair, tugging and moving his head up.

 

Frank's in shock. He cant believe he's witnessing this with his very own eyes.

 

It's a long drawn out moment of silence of M holding Gerard by his hair, their faces were inches apart, but as soon as Gerard spits into M's face he's immediately regretting it, because M's fist is colliding into his mouth, busting his lip and splitting the skin there at the corner of his mouth and then his eye. It was the most fucking scariest thing Frank has ever seen and unfair. M was twice Gerard's size.

 

Frank's right there, though, pulling M back the best he can because Gerard's falling onto the ground, covering his mouth with both his hands; he's bleeding and it's sliding down his chin and landing into his lap.

 

"You stupid son of a bitch!" M growls. "If I have to fucking look at you or hear your voice again I'll most definitely kill your sorry ass!"

 

Frank's finally letting go of M because he's shoving him away so that he can leave. Frank lets him because he's gottah go. The moment could have been easily avoided if M hadn't grabbed Gerard and threatened him.

 

"Are you okay?" Frank sticks his hand out for Gerard to take. 

 

"I don't... What did I do wrong?" He cries, rejecting Frank's help. "I'm always put down because of everyone and I never get to be happy..." He's moving his hands to his face; covering himself.

 

"G-Gerard, just... Just get up, let's get out of here. I'll drive you to your parent's house. They have to know what happened," Frank's surprised with how well he's handeling the situation.

 

They can both still hear M, he's breaking shit in the house, hollering, and fucking coming back to the room. "If you're gone when I get back I'm gonna' fuckin' find you," he's pulling his coat on. "I'm gonna' fuckin' find you and I'll whoop your sorry princess ass into a state of fucking shock. You won't be able to fuckin' recognize yourself in the goddamn mirror, bitch."

 

Gerard clutches onto his face tighter and Frank's petting his hair, looking up at M in disbelief.

 

"Mother fucker..." M walks off, kicking the door shut behind him.

 

"Oh my god..." Frank whispers, listening to the front door of the house slam shut. "He's fucking crazy... S'he drunk or something? Bipolar?"

 

Gerard shakes his head quickly and lets out a loud sob, "I don't know what to do."

 

"We have to go, Gerard... I'm not letting you stay here alone with him."

 

"We can't go... I can't," he's afraid of M's comment... Shit, who wouldn't?

 

"Yes, we can. We have to. He's gonna' hurt you some more. I'm not letting him put his hands on you again. It scared the hell out of me," Frank stands up and grabs his jacket. "If you don't get up I'm picking you up," he stares down at Gerard laying on the ground, motionless.

 

He doesn't budge or move or acknowledge Frank.

 

"Okay..." He bends down and picks the older man up and carries him bridal style. "We're leaving and I'm gonna' need directions to your parents."

 

Gerard's hand are still on his face and when they get outside paparazzi are near by, taking pictures.

 

"Get the hell out of here, man!" Frank hollers. "This isn't something to take a picture of! Look for M-shadows! He fucking punched Gerard!" Frank helps Gerard on his legs and lets him lean on his mustang.

 

"Whoa, what?" One of the paparazzi ask, looking at Frank's bloody hand.

 

"You fuckin' heard me!"

 

Paparazzi gather around and when Frank gets Gerard into the passenger seat he continues to curse at paparazzi, shakin' his fist, and climbing into the drivers seat. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! I swear to God I'll hit you with my car!" He screams, rolling his windows down.

 

He finally gets out of Gerard and M's large drive way speeds off into the direction Gerard murmured to him.


	14. My baby shot me down

They make it to Gerard's parents house and paparazzi are waiting outside. Word got around fast about where Gerard was heading and when Frank hops out he sees Donald walking out of his home, his hands folded behind his back. "What the fuck happened this time?" He shouts, watching Frank pull open the passenger door for Gerard.

 

"Donald, hey, nice to see ya," Frank greets, helping Gerard out the car. "Um, long story short... M is a fucking lunatic. He punched Gerard twice. On his mouth and then his eye. He's bleeding and his eye is swelling. Get your wife and... And shit."

 

Donald raises a brow in confusion and when he looks to the paparazzi as they snap his photo. "Come inside. We'll talk in there," he shoves his hand into a video camera.

\----

 

"HE DID WHAT?!" Donna screams, cradling Gerard against her chest. "I'll fuckin' kill him if I see him!"

 

"You aren't killing anyone, woman!" Donald hollers. "Now, let Gerard fucking explain what happened!"

 

Frank's standing in the middle of the living room, listening to Donna swear and curse and fucking threaten to kill M, and he's running his fingers through his hair frantically. He's fucking nervous and stressed and he's standing in Donald's fuckin' mansion and he's not even comprehending anything. Not even when Mikey Way walks in through the front door with his wife and son.

 

"You called, dad? Told me to hurry?" He glances at Gerard. "What happened?"

 

Gerard lays back on the couch and clutches onto the ice pack against his eye. "Well," he starts, "M is an abusive dick who knocked me out."

 

"What?!" Alicia screams, passing the baby to Donald. "Seriously? He hit you, G?"

 

"Yeah, I was there," Frank raises his arm. "I'm M's student."

 

"Uh," Mikey looks to Donald and shakes his head. "Why did he hit Gerard?"

 

"We haven't gone to that part yet..." Gerard groans, letting Donna press the ice pack against his eye. "I told him I was leaving him for good... I was stressed out about the sex tape--"

 

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. Gerard... Remember what I told you about shit like that!" Mikey shouts. "That's why the paparazzi never leave you two alone!"

 

"Let me finish!" Gerard screams, turning red. "I told M I was leaving him and he grabbed me and told me 'if you leave I'll kill you'. I spat in his face and he punched me on my mouth," he pauses and points to the split on the lip, "then he punched me on my fucking eye. I blacked the fuck out for a few seconds and fell on the ground."

 

"Wow... S'he on steroids? He didn't have to react that way," Alicia says, shaking her head.

 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Frank shakes his head. "He was normal and telling me he was planning on leaving Gerard and as soon as Gerard walked in, ready to leave, M grabbed him and fucking... Yeah."

 

"Well, he's lucky as hell that I wasn't there!" Donna stands up and leaves to the kitchen. "Fuckin' asshole..."

 

Donald rolls his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. "Turn on E news..."

 

Frank presses on the T.V and everyone gathers around to watch.

 

"This just in!" Mike Soars hollers. "Gerard and M-shadows have been reported fighting! Physically! Word around is the couple were on breaking point ever since the whole Synyster act they were on thin ice. Playing with fire and then the commotion with Kevin Michael's, and the sex tape... The couple had it coming."

 

Gerard's bottom lip quivers and Frank sees it.

 

"I'm going up stairs," he stands quickly with Mikey's help.

 

Frank follows him and when they make it up Gerard falls down against the floor and starts to cry. "Babe..." Frank says, shaking his head. "Dude, don't get upset. I know timing is shit and all, but look on the bright side."

 

"WHAT BRIGHTSIDE?!" He screams, banging his fist against the floor. "There is no goddamn brightside to this!"

 

Frank takes a deep breath before he sits down on the ground next to Gerard. "Well, you've got your family. They love you unconditionally and your fans, and the guys in UFC... A lot of people want you to be happy. You can't let shit head people like Mike Soars or gossip columns ruin your life. They're always going to be there to watch you fail, and if you give them that power they'll fuck you over with it. You've gottah pretend your happy when your hurting so they can't see you like this, okay?" Frank places his hand under Gerard's chin and raises his head up so their eyes can meet.

 

"I don't think... I'm not that strong, Frank," Gerard stammers. "I can't hide my emotions if they're so fucking over whelming. I burst."

 

"Listen, I get what you're saying, but if you smile when your pissed off it'll bother people. I do it all the time and it's satisfying," Frank laughs. "See?"

 

"You're pissed off?"

 

"Hell yeah, I am! He had no right laying his hands on you, man. I wanted to fuckin' knock his lights out!" Frank moves his hand from under Gerard's chin when he notices he's able to lift his head up on his own.

 

"Why didn't you...?"

 

Frank pauses for a moment and frowns, "I was just as scared as you were. If not... I was more afraid. I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed him and held him back as best as I could until he stopped."

 

"I appreciate it... I was such a dick to you before. I'm sorry..." Gerard sniffs, running his hands down the side of his face.

 

"No, forget about it. I'm the one who's sorry."

 

A smile tugs on Gerard's lips when Frank stands and gives him a hand. "You're a great guy, Frank."

 

"I try," Frank smirks, running his finger through his hair.

 

"No, I'm serious. You are," Gerard's pressing into Frank, giving him a hug.

 

Frank doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Gerard's waist and when they stand there for a moment he stops himself from feeling like a high school girl with a crush, but Gerard pulls back and looks into his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks, noticing the change in Frank's expression.

 

"I'm just... Just thinking about how I'm gonna' ask you to go to dinner with me."

 

Gerard lets his hands slide down to the breast plate of Frank's chest and he leans in and places a kiss against his mouth, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slip inside.

 

Frank closes his eyes and kisses back, his hands slide down and massage the curve of Gerard's hips and he presses them against the wall and he moans, feeling the older man bump his knee against his bulge.

 

They break apart and when Gerard goes in to peck him on the lips one final time Frank lets his hands fall to his sides. "I'm sorry, fuck... It's..." Gerard whispers, biting his bottom lip.

 

"Sory about what? Don't apologize, babe," Frank tells him and Gerard nods, moving his hand to the front of Frank's pants and he gets down on his knees, works the zipper of Frank's jeans down, and pulls his cock out of his jeans.

 

Frank places his hands on top of Gerard's head and works his fingers through the silky strands of black hair and when he feels warm lips envelope the tip of his cock he fists his hands in Gerard's hair and tugs lightly. 

 

He bites back his groans when Gerard takes him all the to the back of his throat and he watches the staircase, making sure no one walks by.

 

Gerard keeps sucking. He keeps going until Frank comes in his mouth and until Frank goes soft.

 

"Fuck," Frank groans, letting his mouth hang slack, and his head tip back against the wall. His fingers were now knotted in Gerard's hair and when he pulls his hands back the strands stick up into the air due to the sweat from Frank's hands. "God, that was... Amazing."

 

"I try," Gerard stands up and pushes his body against Frank's. "There'll be plenty more where that came from."

 

"Can't wait."

 

Gerard kisses his jaw and then his throat before he stops and goes back to kiss his lips. "I really like you, Frank... But you've got to know this one thing, okay?"

 

"S'about M?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"He's gonna' try and get you back."

 

"Yeah, and he'll want to fight you and I want you to be ready. Don't be afraid when the time comes, 'kay?" Gerard whispers against his shoulder. "If you like me you'll want to be with me and in order to be with me you can't be afraid of M."

 

"I know," Frank nods, letting his arms circle around Gerard's waist. "I'm not."

 

To be honest, he wasn't afraid anymore.


	15. Boys will be boys

Gerard finds it funny... He has to enter his home with caution... In fear of running into M. He didn't want to think that M would hit him again, but then again it's possible. It's possible because M already hit him once. Who's to say he wont do it again?

 

Gerard wanders aimlessly through the large house before deciding to go through the fridge. He's hungry and he knows there's a bowl of beef stew he left in there the other day. 

 

Just as he bends over to get it he feels a hand on his waist.

 

"Fuck!" Gerard shrieks, turning around quickly; his back slamming back against the open fridge. 

 

M's standing there in nothing but his boxers, and a look of shock on his face, his arms were pulled back, almost as if he was the one that was startled. "Whoa, sorry... Didn't mean to scare you," he says, backing up to give Gerard more space.

 

Gerard's eyes are wide behind his sunglasses and he stays glued to the fridge. "N-no... Um, I... I'm just grabbing something to eat," he goes back in through the fridge and grabs what he was going for before he was interrupted by M. "I wont be in your way."

 

"You... You aren't in my way, G," he says, his voice low, and his hand reaching out to pet Gerard's hair. "Where were you? I called your parents and your brother. You weren't there," he sounds possessive.

 

He wasn't at either of those places because he was at Franks. "I went out." Gerard explains, going to the microwave and pushed his bowl in.

 

"Why'd you turn off your phone?"

 

"Can you stop with the questions, Matthew? You're not my goddamn father. I shouldn't even be talking to you. You hit me," he yanks his sunglasses off; he feels his eyes sting with tears. He's not going to cry about it. He's not. It's over... They're over.

 

"I'm sorry..." M says, his voice changing to a more concerned tone. "I... I didn't mean to."

 

Gerard scoffs and shakes his head. 

 

"I apologize. I really do." When Gerard turns around M gets a view of Gerard's swollen eye. Even his cheek was bruised.

 

"You know what?" Gerard grabs his sunglasses and slips them back on his face when he notices M staring at his eye. "I'm not gonna' worry about it. You can keep your sorries, because you did mean to punch me, because if you didn't mean to you wouldn't have done it. Make sense?" Gerard's pulls his bowl from the microwave and starts to go to the kitchen door, but M stands in front of it, blocking Gerard's only exit.

 

"I do a lot of things I don't mean to do. They're called mistakes. You make them too." 

 

"Not a mistake like that. Move out of the way," Gerard juts his chin forward.

 

"No. I want us to work through this." M says, shaking his head.

 

Gerard laughs bitterly and sets his bowl down on the counter near by. "As soon as we're done talking I'm gonna' just leave. I'm gonna'--" M's pulling Gerard's by his face and pressing their lips together. "GET OFF!" He shrieks against the kiss.

 

"If you think we're done then go ahead and think it. But I'm not giving up on you," M pulls away from Gerard and leaves through the kitchen. "You can stay here. I'm leaving to Zacky's," he's walking to the bedroom and when he walks out he's slipping a shirt down his torso.

 

When M's gone Gerard yanks his sunglasses off his face and wanders through the living room and into his bedroom. He's gonna' call Frank and tell him to come over. He doesn't want to be alone.

 

Frank gets the call and when he hops into his car the radio talk show he's listening to starts talking about Gerard and M's down spiraling relationship.

 

'I don't know, Shawn, but did anyone see that picture of Gerard Way's eye? Oh jesus, and that sex tape?' first voice.

 

'I did, pretty gruesome--the eye, not the tape. I hear M-shadows gave him that shiner. Such a big guy... Imagine how that would of looked--when it happened. M's a professional UFC fighter and Gerard Way's just his pretty little boyfriend, y'know?' second voice.

 

'Yeah, but I think he had it coming, cheating on him with Synyster Gates... Like, that's [beep] up.' third voice.

 

'Totally, but maybe that was a little haste. Like, aren't they partners. I don't know man, I don't beat up on my girlfriend and she doesn't beat up on me. Maybe that should have been resolved with words and not a [beep] punch against the little guys money maker.' second voice.

 

'that's a load bull [beep]. I say go for it M, make the fairy suffer for a couple of weeks. I'm for it. I hope it makes headlines I really do. Give me the chance God... I'll do anything for a chance to shove that dudes head down a toilet.' third voice.

 

Frank cuts off the radio and makes a turn into Gerard's neighborhood. He couldn't stand people talking shit about Gerard like that. He couldn't.

 

He's being greeted at the door by Gerard's pale face, they don't kiss or show any excitement because paparazzi's watching, watching from their hiding spots. "Hey," Frank greets. "I missed you," He steps in and Gerard closes the door behind him. 

 

He sees it coming Gerard's arms around his shoulders and mouth pressed against his. He's against the door, circling his arms around Gerard's hips, kissing him back. "Mmm, missed you too, baby," Gerard purrs into the kiss and pulls back to breathe.

 

"When did M leave?" Frank asks, following Gerard to the bedroom. 

 

"Like... Ten minutes ago?" He's taking a seat on the bed. "You hungry?"

 

"Nah, I grabbed a muffin," he shakes his head. "If you are I can take you out...? Would that be all right?" 

 

"I already ate. Thanks for asking, though. I appreciate it," Gerard beams and Frank's heart does back flips. "I didn't want to scare you, but... These past days have been so hard for me. I can't really cope anymore and I can't stand being in the same room as M. I love him so much, Frankie, but I know I cant be with him. He's already fucked up because of the press... I know he'll keep hitting me. I was in a relationship like that before and... And I cant do it again," he admits and Frank's sitting beside him, rubbing small circles against his back.

 

"Gerard..." Frank grabs Gerard's hand and holds it against his chest. "I don't want to see you like this again... I care about you and I think you're too good for this. You're too good a person to be dealing with problems like this."

 

Gerard's leaning in against Frank, pressing a small kiss against his lips. "No one's ever good enough, ever."

 

M parks his car on the curb of the house. He's gazing over at the 2007 convertible black mustang parked on his driveway. He's trying to not think about whose car it belongs to... He tries to think about Gerard sleeping, waiting for him to call, or watching TV. 

 

He catches a glimpse of three guys holding cameras, but he ignores them and walks up the steps that lead to his front door. 

 

It's unlocked.

 

He's closing the door behind him and walking towards the kitchen for a drink. He decides that maybe he'll feel better with a couple of beers in him.

 

"M'ah... Ooh, fuck yes..." M stops in place; his heart racing as he listens closely to the noise. "Harder, harder... Go faster, baby... Yeah, just like that... Oh God, yeeessss. Fuck yes."

 

"The fuck?" He starts walking towards the bedroom door, where it was open a crack. He catches a glimpse of his boyfriend, Gerard, laying on his back, moaning, and fisting his hands in his own hair while some guy sits in between his thighs, thrusting and slamming into him. 

 

It's natural for him to react the way he does; he's kicking the door open, his eyes going to the guys face. Frank's face. 

 

"What the fuck?!" He screams. He feels like his mouth fell off and his fist just pulls back by its self and it's going for his target; Frank's face, hard and un-regretful. "SON OF A BITCH!"

 

Frank's ducking, luckily M's fist misses and he's pulling out of Gerard who's getting off the bed and pulling his pants on. "MATTHEW! Don't hit him! Don't put your fucking hands on him!" Gerard's grabbing M by his arm, but he's being shoved back against the wall.

 

Frank's rolling up his boxers and his blood starts to boil up when he sees M punch Gerard against his mouth (again). Frank's doing this without thinking, he's slamming his leg against M's legs, knocking him to the ground until he's on his back, giving Frank the chance to climb on top of him and slam his fist against his face.

 

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Frank screams.

 

M's shoving him back, punching his eye and then him mouth and then his whole fucking face and Frank's blacking out because M's fist is basically the size of his head. 

 

"STOP! Please stop!" Gerard's voice. "MATTHEW!"

 

It stops suddenly. All of a fucking sudden and M's getting up, wiping the blood off his mouth and spitting down on the ground. "We're through," he points to Gerard, who flinches in fear of having M go after him next. "If this is who you wanna' be with... This fucking ass hole, then go ahead. Be my guest, but you'll regret it," he's walking out the bedroom and then out of the house.

 

Gerard's falling to his knees beside Frank, running his fingers through the younger mans hair. "Frank... Oh my god... I'm. I'm so fucking sorry," he cries, biting down on his bleeding bottom lip. 

 

"I want to be with you," Frank says breathlessly, pressing his hand against his eye, "I realized that now maybe I can be a better person."

 

"Please... Don't talk, Frank. We have to get you to a hospital."

 

"No, I'm serious..." He's licking his bloody teeth. "I love you, Gerard."

 

Gerard's closes his eyes and nods his head frantically. "I. I love you too, Frankie, but please, get up, we have to go." Frank's reaching out to touch the cut on Gerard's lips. "It's nothing, lets worry about you, okay?"

 

"I'll never worry about myself."

 

Gerard bites his lip again and shuts his eyes. "I'm gonna' call an ambulance," he gets up and grabs his cell phone. 

 

When he dials the operator answers; he's giving out information, looking down at Frank who's just laying there; his face swollen and his hands pressed up against his chest. He's smiling; he's got this smile on his face and it's unusual, but Gerard knows why it's there. 

 

Frank faced his fears and his reward is Gerard.


	16. Epilogue 1: Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes everyone! The ending! Thanks to everyone who read/Kudos'd/commented <3 hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :)

A Year Later.

 

They were in Australia for Frank's tour.

 

Gerard had decided that he was going to face his fears of flying just how Frank faced his fears of M. He thought it was fair.

 

"GERARD WAY!" Paparazzi scream. "FRANK IERO! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE EVER GOING TO HAVE TO FACE M-SHADOWS IN THE RING?!"

 

Gerard ducks his head and tightens his grip on Frank's hand.

 

"Uh, no comment," Frank laughs, shaking his head. "Hilarious question though. I'm amused with the idea."

 

Paparazzi laugh as well and Gerard smirks behind his big sunglasses.

 

He hasn't spoken to M at all the past year, but he's seen him out and about with different men and women, but he didn't care. He was too happy for himself to worry about his ex.

 

"I hear M-shadows' is dating super model Angelica Motts. True or false?"

 

"Don't know. Don't care," Gerard answers truthfully to everyone's surprise. "I heard he was pretty fucked up on drugs, but then again most men turn to illegal substances when they lose me. It's hard to bare with such a loss, y'know?"

 

Frank laughs like a hyena, as well as paparazzi, and throws his arm over Gerard's shoulder. "I love you, babe," he kisses Gerard's cheek.

 

"M'love you too, honey."

 

Paparazzi snap photos of the moment and when someone raises their arm to ask a question Frank gives them the 'okay' with the nod of his head. "The wedding's next month, am I correct?"

 

"Actually..." Frank grabs Gerard's hand and flashes the ring at everyone. "It's on Halloween, my birthday. In two months. It's our anniversary today. Would of been perfect for the wedding, but oh well."

 

Paparazzi gawk at it and snap photos of the giant diamond ring.

 

"It's very pricey, but my lovely fiance deserves the best," Frank nods.

 

They're approaching the limo and when the driver pulls open the door Gerard hops in first.

 

"You gonna' stay and answer some questions?" Gerard asks, scooting into the farthest corner of the limo.

 

"Um..." Frank looks between the paparazzi and Gerard. "Nawh, sorry guys, maybe next time?" Frank hops into the car and waves goodbye. "You're more important," he tells Gerard, pecking him on the lips.

 

Gerard sits there in that moment, living for that second, and when their lips part he smiles and that very smile makes up for the times he's been sad, mad, or scared, because it's much more powerful then any of those feelings. He has Frank, and he couldn't be happier.

 

The End.


	17. Epilogue 2: Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone around the world roots for him to succeed. They root for him to rise to the top. They root for him to...
> 
> Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, phewwww! *wipes massive blotch of sweat off my entire face* I finally got this done!
> 
> I would love love love to give a shoutout to the lovely @Firefoxxy Because without thee I wouldn't have created this bad boy of a **epilogue-epilogue.
> 
> Now, go read! Enjoy :)
> 
> xoxo

** TELL-ALL INTERVIEW: **  
Gerard Iero-Way

Gerard ashed his cigarette in the ash tray on the coffee table in front of him. The room he was being interviewed in matched his new hair. Red was everywhere. On the walls, the deco and even the couch... The person who owned this building must really love the color red.

The interviewer looked a bit nervous and was sweating a little. He kept tapping his stack of notes and chuckling awkwardly to himself

Gerard giggled and waited for him to get started. He knew this interview would be the one to go in that photoshoot for that magazine he did where he held a piece of paper in his hands to rip. Apparently M's photo would be on it.

"So... Gerard. Can you tell me about what actually happened between you and M-Shadows. I know people say that you two broke up because you cheated on him, but I don't believe that."

Gerard pressed his cigarette to the pucker of his lips and took a hit. He nodded his head as he blew smoke out the side of his mouth and licked his lips.

"Sure. So it's like this... When you're in a relationship that was as destructive as that one you have to get out. I was afraid of M... When he hit me it drove me away. He gave me a black eye for fucks sake. My face was swollen for a month."

Gerard paused to take another hit of his cigarette.

"That must've been hard... To be in a abusive relationship like that." The interviewer subtly pressed.

Gerard nodded and took a deep breath.

"Before M there was Eric... Eric—as you know—was hooked on roids and had a bad relationship with his family because he was dating me... One day he just took it out on me and I blamed myself because of that. M knew my past going into a relationship with me... He told me he would never hurt me. No matter what. Look at us now. Funny ain't it?"

The interviewer, Henry was his name, had a sympathetic expression on his face. It was sincere. He looked like he's been there and done that.

"I take promises very seriously. If you break your promise I break your fucking heart."

Henry chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"That's a good motto. Lots of people can learn from you. I know there are a bunch of people out there who don't leave their abusive partners... What would you say to those people?"

Gerard sighed as he put his cigarette out.

"Wow..." He trailed off. "Where do I start?"

Henry smiled and sat back in his seat. He didn't seem so nervous anymore.

"When I was with Eric... My dad... He was brutally honest with me. He saw the bruises on my body and the personality change in me... He pulled me aside one day, during one of Eric's football games, and he told me: ' _This needs to end. Not the crying. Not the fighting, because those things are inevitable. This relationship needs to end. He's no good for you_ '. So that's what I would say. He or she... If they're hurting you... They're no good for you..." Gerard looked at his knee for a moment as he trailed. 

He took another deep breath; his hands shaking.

"Leave. Find a friend, talk to your parents—if they care. Do something to get out. There are ways. You're not a prisoner. It took me a while to understand that I did nothing wrong. Eric... He trapped me. He made me feel like I was nothing. That's what they do, you know? They trick you into believing that you're your worst enemy. You're not though. You're all you have in a scary situation like that. It took a lot of self love and bravery to escape that dark life... Especially when they um—um..." Gerard trailed off and wiped the corner of his eye with his thumb.

He was going to start crying. He was digging through his closet and all the skeletons were falling out. He was going to tell Henry one of his deepest, darkest secrets.

"He r-raped me... Multiple times." Gerard said as he released a shaky breath. 

He kept his head down and listened to Henry's gasp. He didn't want to look at the mans face. They just met and it was already feeling like a therapy session.

"I'm so sorry, Gerard... That—that really must've been... God, what an asshole." Henry was at a loss for words. There was really nothing he could say.

"Y-yeah, I know. I just... I'm passed that, y'know? What I'm really trying to say is... Run. I did and I'm still alive because of that."

"That's true. Great advice." Henry nodded, smiling at Gerard proudly. 

Gerard smiled back, picking up his glass of water off the table. He took a sip and then sat it back down.

"So since we're on the subject of relationships... How's your husband? You two have been married a little over a year now. Am I right?"

"Right." Gerard couldn't hide the grin on his face. He loved it when interviewers mentioned Frank it made him feel better. He could talk about that man all day. "And he's awesome. I'm so proud of him. He works hard everyday and I'm just so lucky to have him in my life. He's the best."

Henry nodded quickly. "Yeah and I love that he's personally involved in the LGBT community. I heard he donated a nice chunk to the homeless youth foundation. Very nice."

"Oh yeah. Totally. He's involved with lots of charities and _really_ gets involved. I mean, he'll spend weeks with the kids. Talking to them, motivating them. He even helps them find jobs and homes and it's wonderful. He doesn't do it for publicity... He doesn't do it to make himself look good. He does it for the kids. He loves them." Gerard leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"He's truly a great man. I'm happy for you." Henry said and looked down at his notes.

"Thank you." Gerard giggled, sitting up right. He crossed his legs and ran his fingers through his bright red hair.

Henry smiled. "So... I know you're sober. How long has it been?"

"Three months, yesterday." Gerard lifted three fingers and then jutted his thumb over his shoulder, indicating yesterday.

"Wow! Congratulations! That's great. What made you decide to do that?"

"Aw, thank you... And well, I mean... I had lots of reasons. I didn't like who I was when I was, ya know, drunk and I just... I didn't want to do anything stupid. I can't control my urges, ya know? I needed to grow up. Drinking isn't for me... Frank still drinks though. He's just the type of person who doesn't allow it to change him. He knows his limits. I didn't have a limit."

Gerard shifted in his seat and was now leaning against the arm rest. He felt so strange just then. He was talking about everything... Well, not _everything_ , but he was being extremely open. He usually wasn't. This Henry guy was bringing it out of him.

"I totally get what you're saying. That, erm, that tabloid of you a few years back—when you were dating Shadows—I'm pretty sure you regret doing that."

Gerard couldn't hide the laughter in his voice. "Which tabloid? There was at least a dozen."

Henry laughed, tossing his head back. "The one where you went on a kissing spree, bar hopping downtown with members of A7X."

Gerard hummed loudly and smirked. "Ohhh... That one. Um, yeah... I mean, I don't regret many things I do. That's the main problem. That's why I stopped drinking. I'm not a very remorseful person."

"So you didn't regret that?"

"No." Gerard answered simply with a smirk.

Henry laughed and smirked deviously at Gerard. This was too fun. The man was so blunt and unique.

"Do you still hang out with A7X? Since I brought them up."

Gerard leaned over to take a drink of his water. He nodded while gulping it down.

"Mhm. A lot actually. They were at my wedding. I actually invited M, but he didn't show up!"

Gerard rested his hand on his hip after he sat his water back down on he coffee table. 

Henry was red in the face laughing now, slapping his knees with his pile of notes. "Wow! Are you serious?!"

Gerard nodded his head, giggling loudly. "I am. I even went out of my way to make his invitation the fanciest. It was his favorite color, Orange. It had glitter... A very nice picture of me and some beautiful poetry."

"Wow..." Henry had calmed down a bit, but he was still laughing as Gerard went into detail.

"The poem was quite suggestive. I guess he didn't like it."

Henry smirked and shook his head. "No... Probably not. Since we're on the topic of M-Shadows I know you two dated for a few years and... I know you're gonna' hate this question, but... The sex tape. Does it bother you knowing that explicit material of you and him is out there, free to the public eye? It still gets mentioned everywhere and lots of talk show hosts can't get enough of the news. Even now it's breaking records." Henry spoke quickly and quietly. He was back to being nervous.

Gerard fished his pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and nodded hesitantly. He plucked a cig out with his lips and balanced it as he lit it with his lighter he had resting on the coffee table. He was trying not to get flustered, but he knew the poor interviewer was pushed to ask this question by his boss or something. 

Taking a hit of his cigarette, Gerard pulled it out of his mouth to release. 

"Well... Yeah, I was like... Eh, twenty... Or twenty one when we made that. I didn't know any better and I probably wouldn't do anything like that now. I was naïve and to be honest I only agreed to that because I thought: oh, well, M's going to be the man I marry. We're the gay Brangelina, blah blah blah." Gerard paused to take another hit of his cigarette.

Henry was listening intently. He looked like he was in a trance. 

"So..." Gerard said, coughing lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it kind of bothers me. Like... How could it not? I get paparazzi in my face giving me crap about that when I'm, like, out for brunch with my husband. We really don't want to hear that shit."

Henry nodded sternly. He looked like he genuinely felt bad... But maybe he did. Lots of people did and lots of people thought it was funny.

"Actually, I was interviewed... Last Thursday, I think, and the interviewer had the nerve to ask me if I would ever get into porn." Gerard said, not being able to hide the harsh laughter in his voice. "Can you believe that?"

Henry chuckled, tugging on the collar of his shirt. He was suddenly going red in the face. 

Was he... Blushing?

"Well... I mean... Have you seen yourself in that, erm, film?"

Gerard feigned shock. "Henry!" He leaned over and slapped the mans knee. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am! Don't get me wrong, but... You look... Yeah... Really freakin' good."

Gerard nearly dropped his cigarette. He couldn't believe the interviewer was hitting on him. 

"Henry... Oh god. Stop thinking about it. Oh my god, I'm sitting right next to you, man." Gerard used his hand that wasn't holding his cigarette to cover his face as he laughed. "No, man. This isn't right."

This wasn't happening.

"Sorry... Sorry. Okay. Subject change. We're wrapping up soon and I wanted to bring something up before this interview comes to an end."

Gerard giggled at his choice of words. "Something's up... I know that much." He looked down at the interviewers noticeable bulge.

It wasn't that pronounced from the start...

Henry crossed his legs and shook his head in embarrassment. 

"Don't worry Henry. I won't tell Frank." Gerard giggled.

Henry stacked his notes on his thigh and coughed. He looked around and then made sure to wink at Gerard before smirking. "Thanks... Okay, so... Kids. I read somewhere—from a source—that said you and Frank are planning on having babies."

Gerard giggled and nibbled on his bottom lip. He ashed his cigarette on the tray that was resting on the coffee table and leaned back in his seat again. He loved this topic.

"We kinda wanted to keep this on the DL, but I'm so stoked. We talked to a few surrogates that we're still trying to decide between and yeah... So far one of them is promising. We're just waiting on her medical records and stuff like that." Gerard pressed his cigarette on the ash tray and licked his lips chastely. "Not one hundred percent, but eventually it's gonna' happen."

Henry clapped excitedly. This was the scoop he was dying to get his hands on! And he was the first one to grab it. Right out of Gerard Iero-Way's mouth.

"Any names floating around in your head yet?" Henry asked; his eyes were wide and cartoonish. 

"Well, I like the name Genie for a girl. Don't ask why. I just do." Gerard giggled loudly and rubbed his hands on his knee. "And Frank likes the name Stanley for a boy... So maybe we'll have both."

Henry looked impressed. "Genie and Stanley. That's absolutely adorable." He nodded in approval. 

"Thank you." Gerard tipped his head slightly, in a bow, with a small smirk on his face.

"Of course. Don't mention it... So the interview is over." He stuck his hand out for Gerard to shake. "Thanks for coming in and letting me harass you a little bit. You were phenomenal."

Gerard laughed and took the mans hand. "Aw, thanks for having me! I had a lot of fun."

Henry smiled, releasing his hand, and stood up. Gerard did the same and reached over to pull him into a hug. He seemed star struck as Gerard hugged him. Almost like he couldn't believe a celebrity knew how to do that action.

Gerard noticed, as they pulled apart, the man was covered in sweat. It made him smile at him and chuckle under his breath. 

"I'll see you around sometime, yeah?" Gerard rubbed Henry's shoulder as his publicist, Jeremy, entered the room to fetch him.

Henry nodded at him, wide eyed and ecstatic. "For sure! Tell Frank Iero I said hi and that he's a super lucky guy." 

Gerard thanked him with a smirk that seemed permanently stuck on his face and nodded, waving one last time as Jeremy walked him out of the room.

Life after the interview is a new life he hadn't expected. He's no longer ridiculed and he's no longer under a judgmental magnifying glass. He's accepted in all communities and his marriage to Frank is a beacon of hope to everyone who has had an excruciating past. 

Everyone around the world roots for him to succeed. They root for him to rise to the top. They root for him to...

Run.


End file.
